Home Again
by Salem14
Summary: What happens when someone from Robin's past comes into the picture? Can he handle how she's changed? What happens when she has a deep dark secret? And what does Raven have to do with all of this? Rob/Rae, Cy/Bee, One-Sided BB/OC, One-sided Aqua/OC, Speedy/OC, One-Sided Cy/OC.
1. The Reunion and a Movie

**This is my first fan fiction, so please let me know what you think...  
Raven: It's not gonna be very good  
Me: ...  
Rose: Be nice  
Raven: Who is this?  
Robin: Uh...  
Rose: ROBIN! XD  
Raven: Grr... Salem14 DOES NOT own the Teen Titans... She wishes she does...  
Rose: But she DOES own Trent and I...  
Trent: Hey man...  
Robin: Touch my sister... Man I swear...  
Me: Well read and review  
Raven: Or not...  
Rose: Oh hush... **

* * *

**Rose POV**

I stood there. I stood there in my favorite old blue jeans and my cobalt sweater that hung over my left shoulder to reveal a black spaghetti strap. I looked up at him; he stood in line next to blew his onyx hair up with a hefty sigh as he met my gaze, his taupe eyes met my hazel ones. They glistened as the light from mirrored ceiling.

We were second in line, behind a scrambling family of five. There were four children, they looked to be all around 11, except for the smallest one, she looked only to be around 5. She was tugging on her mother's shirt pointing to a box of gummy worms. I couldn't help but smile as two of the three boys attacked the glass cover pointing to various candies, the oldest stood there on his cell phone, texting his friends, I could tell something was troubling him. I wish he knew how lucky he was. No, I can't think like that. The little girl let go of her mother as she scrambled for the money. I bent down and handed her my private chocolate bar and a twenty. The mother took the twenty, reluctantly, and looked back at me, in attempt to return it, but I just smiled and gave her a reassuring wink. She smiled at me and mouthed, "Thank you." Trent looked down at me while the family gathered their food, to enjoy their movie. He began to question what he had missed, but before he could usher a word, I nodded.

* * *

I felt something, someone had said my name, hushed, but surely. Trent grabbed my back and escorted me to the counter. I felt something behind me. Something angry; no scowling, definitely scowling. I turned my head to see a group of five teenagers, an odd bunch. An alien, a cyborg, a green boy, a demon(?), yes definitely a demon. My attention was drawn towards a boy, he looked slightly older than I, his dark eyes were hidden by a black mask, only to meet his jet black hair. I smiled and turned around; causing him to lose his hold on my back. I walked back to the boy and squinted.

"Richard?" I whispered. It was most definitely him. I stood there, gawking at him for a moment. Trent looked back at me, jealousy and confusion filled his eyes, but he trusted me. The green boy noticed my gawking and nudged the masked boy, my brother.

"Hey dude... She's... Uh she's staring at you?" He urged him.

Richard's gaze shifted from the neon signs to meet mine. I smiled. He smiled.

"Richard!" I screamed wrapping my arms around his in an embrace. Trent grabbed our large popcorn and root beer and stood next to me in confusion. The two other boys attacked the glass just as the children did. I let myself smile.  
"Hello?" He asked. I let Richard go, for he was still confused. I smiled at Trent and then at Richard and his friends. I pulled him back into an embrace.  
"I missed you." I whispered. Richard put his hand through my chocolate brown hair and then pushed my face a distance from his. He smiled.  
"Rose?" He asked. I nodded and pulled him closer. Trent stood there, trying not to show his jealousy. The two boys had purchased their snacks and now gawked at us, just as I had before. I kissed Richard's cheek and distance myself from him. Tears were falling from both of our eyes, we tried to stifle them, but failed. We both smiled and he held my chin.  
"Friend Robin?" The alien girl asked. I pulled away to face her and the now crowd of five staring at us, not sure what to say or do; even if they should breathe or not. We stifled a laugh and began simultaneously. We laughed again. I playfully punched "Robin", aiming for his arm, but punched his chest instead. He pretended to be hurt and i began talking but started laughing.  
"You tell them..." I chuckled.

"Oh...  
Yeah... Guys, this is my sister, Rose. I haven't seen her. Not since, well not  
since our parents died." He choked.

I stifled a few tears and smiled at him. The crowd now stood in awe. Their  
mouths gaping open. I chuckled at him and pushed him away.

* * *

"So what movie are you guys seeing?" we asked each other  
simultaneously. We let ourselves laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Paranormal Activity." I told him.

"Hey, that's what we're here to see too." The cyborg chimed in.

"Awesome." I smiled, putting my arms around him and the green boy as  
we walked off towards the theater. Trent smiled as he and the others stood  
there for a moment staring at us, he shook his head and followed. The others  
shrugged and followed him. When we finally sat down, in the middle if the  
theater, I had three teens on either side of me. Cyborg had told me everyone's  
names; I just had to figure out who was who. The row was simple really;  
Starfire, Raven, Trent, then me, Richard, Cyborg, and finally Beast Boy. The  
two could not stop shoving each other from the moment we sat down. Right before  
the movie began, I noticed Richard, now Robin, staring over at Raven.

I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed Trent and excused the both of us. I hushed him and pulled him two rows behind them. Raven and Starfire reluctantly took  
our seats. I sat to the right of him and placed the popcorn on his lap.  
About thirty minutes into the movie, Starfire jumped out of her skin and let out a blood curling scream.  
I nearly jumped myself and buried my face in Trent's shirt as he placed his arm around me.  
A few blood curdling screams later, I looked up at Trent and winked. He kissed my forehead. He bent his face down to  
meet mine.  
"You're faking aren't you?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. I leaned up towards his face, but faked him out by grabbing popcorn and  
sticking that into my mouth. He smiled at me and watched the movie, only for a short time though. I stuck a piece of cobalt gum into my mouth and looked up at  
him. He nudged my arm.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's short, but there is more to come.  
Rose: Read and review  
Trent: Yeah.. more quality time for me and Rose..  
Robin: Dude I swear...  
Me: Okay... well read and review**


	2. Love and Popcorn and Gum

**Me: Well, here is part 2 of many more to come  
Raven: Uh...  
Robin: Rae... be nice  
Rose: Yeah "Rae" (hides behind Robin)  
Raven: UH YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS!  
Rose: Says the demon child (hides)  
Robin: Before these two.. uh kill each other, why don't we get on with the story?  
Rose: Yeah... Salem14 does not own the Teen Titans (ducks under table)  
Raven: (Levitates table) but she does own you!  
Robin: Read and review! Rae!**

* * *

"You're faking aren't you?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. I leaned up towards his face, but faked him out by grabbing popcorn and sticking that into my mouth. He smiled at me and watched the movie, only for a short time though.  
I stuck a piece of cobalt gum into my mouth and looked up at him. He nudged my arm.

* * *

"Hey.."  
His raspy voice comforted me. I looked up and chewed with my mouth open. He  
grabbed my gum out of my mouth and stuck it into his mouth. I squinted at him,  
"Hey! Give that back!" I demanded in a hushed tone. He stuck the gum  
in-between his top and bottom rows of teeth and smiled at me. "You want  
it? Take it." I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his neck. We fell  
to the sticky floor. I knelt on top of him, my legs on either side if him.  
"Give it back." I demanded leaning down so our faces were only  
centimeters apart. He stuck out the gum and then bit it to come back into his  
mouth. "You asked for it..." I began, I leaned down to his neck. I  
licked his neck from his shoulder to his chin. I let my lower lip drag from his  
chin to his lip, I bit his lip. I bit my gum and grabbed it back. I pulled my  
face away. He laid there, unaware of what to do, or if what happened was even  
reality. "Best... Friend... Ever..." He muttered. I smiled at him. He  
was just a friend. Though, I was hoping that this would make us more. I suppose  
I was wrong. But how else can I tell him? How can I show him? I faked and smile  
and got off of him. I sat in my seat. He sensed something was wrong, I could  
see it in his expression. He took his seat next to me. I propped my face up  
with my arm and just stared at the movie. Repetitive and Hollywood, I don't get  
it; it's obviously fake. I rolled my eyes at the movie. Trent dragged his lip  
along my neck and kissed the edge of my neck. I just ignored him. I gave up on  
my fantasy, along with the movie, I leaned back and crossed my legs, I noticed  
Richard. He had his arm around head resting on his shoulder and  
occasionally being buried into his chest. He kissed her forehead, but no one  
else noticed. There they were. Go Richard! I let myself smile and let my head  
rest on my hand and my elbow on the back of the chair to my right. After  
another twenty minutes the film was over and the two love birds realize what  
was going on and sat awkwardly through the credits, trying to pretend that the  
last two hours never happened. Trent grabbed my arm, but I stood up on my own.  
I met the group at the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a heated debate  
over the film, Star Fire followed them and tried to join in. Trent and I walked  
behind the trio, a descent distance away and Richard Raven were bring up the  
rear, silent.

"No! Dude! When she levitated! It was like... Dude!" Beast Boy  
screamed.

"Yes." Star Fire chimed in.

"Dude! No... It was the screams!" Cyborg argued.

I let myself smile.

"What'd you think Rose?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, what?" Cyborg added.

"Yes, tell us." Stare Fire pleaded.

I felt myself blush, but collected my thoughts.

"The screams were blood curdling, and possession could cause you to lose  
sleep for weeks. It was cool, but it was too hollywood. More gore and violence,  
more paranormal and less faking it." I stated cooly. Trent and Richard  
smiled at me as the three of us continued on. The others stared at each other  
in confusion then Beast Boy and Cyborg chased after me, love struck. Raven  
cracked a smile and continued on. Star scratched her chin and tried to piece it  
together. She gave up and flew towards her friends. Cyborg finally caught up  
with me, only two feet behind. Beast Boy hit him, transforming into wild animal  
after animal.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two  
Rose: Ew... I will never... get that taste out of my mouth... (shudders)  
Trent: Don't pretend you didn't love it...  
Robin: Dude I warned you...  
Me: Well... until next time, read and review  
Raven: Or not  
Me: Who said you could get up? Get back there and sit in your corner!**


	3. A New Way Home

**We're back and ready to continue on with our story  
Raven: I can't believe people actually like this...  
Robin: Cheer up Rae, you know you love it  
Rose: Yeah Rae, oh and we'd like to thank 13DeadSilence13 for reviewing our story (squeals)  
Robin: Yeah... Thanks...  
Raven: Salem14 does not know me...  
Rose: (looks down) awe... they're so cute...  
Trent: Yeah they think they have a shot...  
Robin: That's it!  
Rose: (holds back Robin) Read and Review 3**

* * *

Cyborg  
finally caught up with me, only two feet behind. Beast Boy hit him, transforming into wild animal after animal.

* * *

"So-"

"Where you-"

"Staying?-"

Beast Boy smiled at me, Only to be sacked by Cyborg. I let myself smile and stopped the two boys.

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess." I shrugged. They grabbed my  
shoulder and stopped me.

"No!" Cyborg told me.

"You can't!" Beast Boy added.

I raised an eyebrow and just looked at them and chuckled.

"What they're trying to say." Raven explained.

"Is that you should stay with us." Robin concluded.

"Oh yes!"

Star squealed. I let out a half laugh and then looked at Trent. There was something in his eyes. Pain. I looked down and moved a strand  
of stray hair behind my ear, by now we had stopped. I stared at the ground.

"Wow... Thanks you guys..." I replied, trying not to look at them.

Richard sighed; "But?"

"But... I can't."

The group gasped and Trent rested his arm on my waste. That did not sit well with Robin. For, at this moment, Richard, my brother, my protector, the only thing I have left in this world, is fighting with his other half. Robin, the fighter, the leader, Robin, what became of my brother, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. It appears Robin is winning, because he looked as if he were going to rip Trent's head off himself, little did he know, I had that covered.

"Rose?" He asked.

I faked a smile and looked at him.  
"You don't get it Rich. You had BatMan. You had someone to protect. You have your team. They love you. YOU have a family again, I don't have that. Trent and I, I love you Rich, but you've been gone for a long time. We... We just wander."  
I looked at the ground.  
"You have no idea, how many times I've dreamt of seeing you again... You're all I have left."  
Trent wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I turned to him.

"You're not helping." I scolded. He smirked at me, rolling my eyes in response.

"Look... Rich... It's just me and him. I...I can't just leave him. He's my best friend." I looked deep into his eyes.  
He was on the verge of tears. "I can't leave him... You... You were gone, and..." He stopped me.

"I get it..." He kissed my forehead.

"You need him. I only wish I was there when you needed me." He started to walk off.  
"I still do!" I called back. He kept walking.

"I still do..." I whispered.

Trent and I sat under a nearby tree and sat across from each other in awkward silence.

"So..." He began. He wasn't saying something, but I was in no mood to pry. I stood up and looked at him.

"Let's go find somewhere to sleep." I suggested. He stood up and we walked around, towards the bay. When we reached it's banks, I knelt down. I  
couldn't control my emotions anymore.  
"Richard..."  
I sobbed, staring into the clear waters. I saw a dark figure swim towards me. He swam up so only his head and arms surfaced, I think he was propping himself up.

"Hello?" He began.

I wiped my eyes, Trent stood up. I looked at the figure, who had emerged to be a teenage boy in black gloves with slick charcoal hair, and eyes to match. He had a tight ultramarine body suit resembling scales.

"Hello..." I replied. He stared at me. And pulled himself out of the water and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, resting his hand on my back.

"I'm fine.." I choked. I knelt up.

"You're strong. That's true, but I know, what you just said... that's not true." He told me. I shook my head.  
"It takes great strength to let  
the pain out." He assured me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I sniffled. I looked at him. "So, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I am AquaLad. I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

"Is that your real name?" I asked.

"No, you're right. I am Garth." I shook his head.

"I'm Ram, but my real name's Rose." I explained. "And that's Trent." Trent waved. Garth stared at me.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful creature."

He gushed. I blushed. Trent clenched his fist.  
"Who is this Richard? And why did he make you cry?"

"He's my brother..." I explained.

"Oh..." He began.  
"He doesn't like your boyfriend?" I  
smiled.

"You're funny..." I looked into his charcoal eyes, he's seen so much.  
"No, he left... After all this time..." Garth stood up.  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

I looked at Trent, then back at Garth. "No..." Garth pulled his hands  
together and then lent me one, so I could stand up.

"I have the perfect place for you to stay." He assured.

I smiled back at Trent. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine. Garth walked a few steps away and took out a communicator. There was someone on the other end, but I couldn't tell who.

"Kori! Yes... I have a favor to ask... Yes, well I ran into... Yes"  
He looked back at me.

"Very... Anyway I... Yes, yes she is. What I... Kori. Stop talking. I need to know if she can stay with you guys for a while... She can? Great... See you soon... Kori... Goodbye Kori."

He hung up. Trent and I looked at him.

"She said yes." He told us. I grabbed his arm.

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand.

"Okay, so the tower.." Garth began.

"That tower?" Trent asked, pointing to a large T shaped building.

"Yes." Garth scowled.

I looked back at Trent, "How did we miss that?" He just shrugged.  
"Okay, so if you'll..." Garth began.

I dug into my bag and threw the miniature hover board on the ground and watched it grow. Garth froze as Istepped on it. Trent grabbed my waist and climbed on behind me. I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

* * *

**Me: wow what a whiz.. Did you find her secret yet?  
Raven: That she's psycho? yeah we did...  
Rose: No! That I'm a...  
Trent: Shh... I want more cuddle moments...  
Robin: You. Are. A. Dead. Man.  
Raven: Great... Just great... Robin! (Grabs Robin's face) shut up  
Me: Well we'll ignore their little make-out session over there... read and review **


	4. A Place To Call Home

**Me: Wow.. so many reviews so quickly, thank you  
Rose: You like me? You really like me-I mean... us, (chuckles)  
Raven: Why you keep coming back, I don't know.. Just remember, she does not own me or anything to do with the Titans.  
Rose: But-aren't I an honorary Titan?  
Raven: No. Absolutely not.  
Robin: Girls, girls, girls, there is enough Robin to share.  
(Roses and Raven raise their eyebrows before their faces are overtaken in a mischievous grin)  
Robin: Guys? Guys!**

* * *

I dug into my bag and threw the miniature hover board on the ground and watched  
it grow. Garth froze as I stepped on it. Trent grabbed my waist and climbed on  
behind me. I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

* * *

"Well?" I asked. "What are we waiting for?"

I started off. He just stood there, contemplating the situation for a moment. When he had finally given up, he jumped into the water and nearly met us on the banks of the small island. I picked up the hover craft and pushed the small gray button, causing it to shrink. I threw it into my purse and fixed my hair that had gotten ratty because of the wind. He smiled at me as if to say something, but was interrupted when StarFire came flying at warp speed out if the tower to hug Garth.

"Hey, Kori..." he choked.

"Kori?" I asked, screaming. She released him and Garth looked at me  
perplexed, Star looked me up and down.

"Rose of the theater?" She asked.

I turned to Garth. "I.. No, I can't stay here."

"Why not?" He began. Trent interrupted him and pointed to the sky.

"I don't really think any of us really has a choice Red."

Above was a nasty storm, one much worse than we had faced before.

"Come, please." Star pleaded.

Garth walked to the water.

"I'm afraid that this is where I take my leave." I grabbed his wrist  
and pulled him towards the others.

"Oh no. If I have to stay here, then so do you." I scolded, pulling him in. Trent followed with half of a grin planted on his face, faked, while  
Star lead the way. Once inside the tower we were greeted by a voice. A very familiar voice. Richard.

"Star, where'd..."

he stopped when he saw me, now soaked from the  
storm over head.

"Rose?"

He walked down to me. I tried to stay strong. Star ushered the boys up the stairs, it was only Richard and I near the bottom of the  
stairwell. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Rose..." I ran into him in an embrace. I sniffled and he patted my hair. I buried my face into his chest.

"Richard... I..."

I cried.

"Shhh, it's okay." I pulled my head out and looked up at him.  
"I do need  
you." I muttered.

Normal POV

He smiled and brought her upstairs and handed her a blanket. She wrapped herself in it and he ushered her to the den where the others were waiting patiently. The all stood up when they entered, as if someone had died or something. She wiped her eyes. She looked at them, Richard signaled for them to sit, and they obeyed. She thought;

_When did my brother gain so much power? Richard Grayson, a leader? Wow. Way to go bro._

She looked at him and sat down by Garth. No one moved for what seemed like an  
eternity, that is until Richard sat down. Everyone stared at him. This made the  
both of them quite uncomfortable. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

* * *

**Normal**

Robin led her to a room near the end of the dark hallway. He opened the door for her. The room was dark, everything shades of blues and grays. The room was empty except for a few pieces of furniture. There was the bed, her bed. The dark bed with the princess canopy that she had begged her parents for, up until their death. A blue plush hope chest lay at the foot of the bed. There was an ebony nightstand and armoire. A descent sized closet, a rocking chair and a beautiful book case, with few books no one wanted and possibly a photo album mixed in. She didn't want to pry. Robin had remembered his sister well. He had created her dream room. She was taken back by his gesture. But began to hold back sobs. She placed her bag on the hope chest and walked to the armoire. A small black frame had fallen over, the only thing on the armoire. She lifted it up to reveal two old pictures, the picture in the frame was of her parents, the only thing to survive, you could see what Robin went through to keep it. The second picture was an old polaroid, nearly falling out of the frame. It was of them, before everything. She must have been four there, he was six. She felt herself smile as the placed the frame back down.

"I didn't know what size you were. I can have Star bring you some clothes."

He began. By now, unknown to either of them, they were being watched by the other titans. Rose walked over to her purse and took a small satin string bag out of the old coach. She loosened the straps and the bag grew. She walked over to her drawers and began to fold clothes and put them  
inside.

"Always were good with electronics." Robin smiled.

* * *

**Me: Wow chapter four, here and gone. I love you all so much for reviewing...  
Robin: Calm down, you're scaring them...  
Raven: Yeah... Who doesn't want to be loved by a crazy witch...  
Me: Exactly.  
Rose: Please no more with Trent... He scares me...  
Trent: Come on babe...  
Robin: Grr...  
Raven: Read and review, or not... Not like anyone checks them...  
Me: Yes I do!  
Robin: Someone untie me... Please...  
Me: Only if they review... **


	5. Old Connections

**Well... We're at Chapter Five, and we love it...  
Beast Boy: Wow... what is this room?  
StarFire: Yes... 'tis splendid..  
Cyborg: Whoa... Awesome!  
Me: Robin! I thought I told you to watch the door!  
Robin: Sorry I'm a little tied up at the moment!  
Cyborg: Who designed this place...?  
Rose: Uh... I did...?  
Cyborg: Wow...  
Bee: Sparky!  
Me: Out! Out! The lot of you... You're ruining the story. Salem14 does not own the Teen Titans  
Trent: Except for me... and pretty over there.  
Robin: I swear, when I get out!  
Rose: Okay. read and Review!  
Raven: Or not...  
Me: Grrr... **

* * *

He began. By now, unknown to either of them, they were being watched by the other titans. Rose walked over to her purse and took a small satin string bag out of the old coach. She loosened the straps and the bag grew. She walked over to her drawers and began to fold clothes and put them inside.

"Always were good with electronics." Robin smiled.

* * *

"Always were good with electronics." Robin smiled.

"Yes!" Cyborg exclaimed in a hushed tone. Only to gave the others shush him. Rose smiled to herself but suddenly stopped and stood up, she had on  
a hanger a uniform.

"You still have that?" Robin walked towards her. She nodded and opened her closet. She hung up the faded red uniform.

"I have her jacket too." She informed him reaching into the bag to pull out an old knitted shawl.

"I can't believe you found it." He exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's all I have left."

She paused and looked at her brother. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted. He threw himself backwards onto her bed.

"You have m-"

He began, propping himself onto his elbows. The air shaft over Rose's room crashed to the floor revealing the Titans.

"Were you spying on us?" She teased.

"Oh!" Cyborg screamed, trying to find an excuse. "I found it." He squeezed his fingers together. "Found my contact!"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle, but Robin, Robin was less than amused.

"You guys can't just go around spying on people. If you wanted to come you should've just come!"

'It's no different than what you do with Rae.' Rose thought.

"What?" Robin asked. Rose looked at him. The others stood bewildered.

* * *

Robin POV

'How could they know? How could they say it? Wait, who was it? The tone was off. They must've been mumbling or something. That's it!'

Normal POV

Robin stomped on the floor and pointed to the door.

"Get out."

Robin couldn't tell who he was mad at the most, himself for abandoning Rose, the Titans for spying, or Raven, who was with them, she knew him better than anyone.

The disgruntled Titans obeyed, shutting the door behind them, Robin ignoring every attempt on their part to apologize. Rose knew better not to pry, so  
instead when the Titans left, she decided to change the subject. She hung the shawl and stared at her brother.  
"You love her huh?"

He was taken aback.

"What?"

"Not that I care or anything, it's just that you are my brother you know. And I care about you and want you to be happy."

She didn't look at him, he allowed himself to sit on her bed. He knew he had feelings, but love? _Could he really love Raven? Raven, his best friend? No way._

He collected himself. 'Ahem' He cleared his throat, she looked over at him.

"So you and this Trent guy?"

She smiled and returned to hanging her clothes, being careful not to provoke him.

"He's just a friend." She looked over at him. "We met not long after you left." She returned to her clothes, she had upset him.  
"He's nice and all, but he's kind of a numb skull..." She smiled.  
"He kind of reminds me of you..." She trailed off. A smile grew across Robin's face. Perhaps he could give him a chance. He obviously cares  
about his sister. Robin stood up and looked at his sister for a moment. He walked over to the door and she looked back at him.

"Dinner should be on soon. I'll send Beast Boy in to get you."

A small smile grew across her lips. She nodded and stood up closing her bag. She walked over and sat at the vanity. She flicked the now small hover-board causing it to spin. She was home. She was finally home. She took her towel and dried her ends.

* * *

**Beast Boy: Wow this place is awesome...  
Bee: Yeah... eh Sparky?  
Cyborg: ugh... yeah  
Me: Get out.  
Trent: All of you get out, leave me with Red over there.  
Robin: That's it!  
Rose: Uh.. oh... While Robin is uh... "busy", don't forget to read and review!  
Raven: Or feel the wrath!  
Me: I knew you'd come around! Yay...**


	6. Life Of A Flower

**What's up guys? Well here we are, on Chapter 6, Secrets Revealed, I hope you enjoy it.  
Raven: Don't worry, there are more secrets to come.  
Rose: I knew you loved me!  
Robin: Rose, she loves me.  
Trent: I'm still here baby...  
Robin: Let me at him! Now...  
Me: Okay, well...  
Rose: Salem14 does not own Teen Titans.  
Raven: Just Rose and the creeper.  
Trent: Hey! **

* * *

She smiled and returned to hanging her clothes, being careful not to provoke him.  
"He's just a friend." She looked over at him. "We met not long  
after you left." She returned to her clothes, she had upset him.  
"He's nice and all, but he's kind of a numb skull..." She smiled.  
"He kind of reminds me of you..." She trailed off.

A smile grew across Robin's face. Perhaps he could give him a chance. He obviously cares about his sister. Robin stood up and looked at his sister for a moment. He walked over to the door and she looked back at him.

"Dinner should be on soon. I'll send Beast Boy in to get you."

A small smile grew across her lips. She nodded and stood up closing her bag. She walked over and sat at the vanity. She flicked the now small hover-board causing it to spin. She was home. She was finally home. She took her towel and dried her ends.

* * *

She heard feet approaching the door, she met them as she opened her door. He opened his mouth to speak but she just nodded and the two attacked each other going into the dining room. She tackled him from the back and the two rolled into the crowded room. They continued laughing for a moment, but the faces that greeted them seemed less than amused. Well Raven's did, and that was enough, although Garth's face was in a permanent scowl. The two took their respective places at the table. The yelling was resolved, Cyborg won. Roasted chicken, potatoes, corn, broccoli. A small gravy train broken by her seat. She clicked her metal bracelet causing it to wrap around her hand in gadgets, focused, she fixed the broken gears and it rode around the table. The titans stared at her in awe.

"That was..." Beast Boy began.

"Awesome!" Cyborg finished.

"Yeah I mean you were like ch-ch and it was like!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Whoo Whoo! Boo yah! Gravy train!"

Cyborg finished, he and BeastBoy stood and gave each other high fives. A blush over came her cheeks and caused her bracelet to retreat. Robin just smiled at her happy to have his sister back in his life. She smiled back and placed food on her plate. Piling it into a mountain she picked up her fork to devour it.

"Rose!" Trent stopped her. Her eyes were turning. "Stop.."

He hushed. Her eyes returned to her normal hazel color and she nodded.

"Dude..." BeastBoy scowled.

"Yeah, I can make more." Cyborg scolded taking a chunk out of a large chicken leg.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't eat like that."

She defended the teen.

Robin gawked at her, eyes full of confusion. She looked at him begging for him not to pry. Robin had missed a lot, there was a reason she had stayed with Trent, after all of these years. He helped control it, the Beast inside. She was still new to it, new to the transformations. He wasn't new, he had dealt with it for all of his life. Robin wasn't there that night, the night she was bitten. She transformed and tried to fight it. It was her. She couldn't change it. She didn't have the heart to tell him, he'd just vow revenge and sulk. She didn't want to lose her brother already. She couldn't lose him. She let out a sigh and slowly ate a small portion of the mountain of food piled up on her plate. Her friend cursed his lips into a tight, fake smile, causing Robin to scowl. Rose was his sister, his, why was she listening to this, this nobody who has caused her nothing but pain. She sensed this and slowly put down her fork. Cyborg and BeastBoy stopped and froze in their tracks, gravy dripping down their turkey and tofu filled cheeks. Star froze and cocked her head towards the wolf, her emerald eyes looking straight through the terrified teen. Trent's face fell to it's place against his neck, his deep brown eyes staring down at his plate. The other titan's followed the trend. With a gulp Rose stood up and pushed in her chair, trying not to get pulled into someone's gaze... The judging eyes could pierce through her. She mumbled a thank you to Cyborg and excused herself to her room. She tried to walk without turning her back to them, but the walk quickly escalated into a sprint to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. The Titans rose simultaneously. AquaLad, BeastBoy, Robin, StarFire, Raven, and Cyborg rose to meet the teen standing next to his chair. The group exchanged glances. He was focusing at his plate, his eyes fixated on a barren bone. The bone began vibrating and fidgeting upon the plate. Their eyes fixated on the now sparkling bone. It was glowing. Right before their eyes, the old bone was transformed into a beautiful red rose. He turned and walked away, starting for the window. AquaLad started to move his hand down to the rose to grab it, but was stopped by Cyborg. The rose began to glow and shake, Trent turned to face it.

"No..." The table began to shake with the rose.

"No."

The rose transformed. The rose disappeared, leaving nothing but a few pieces of tangled hair in it's place. Alarm showed in his eyes.

"No!"

"Dude... It's just a rose..." BB began.

"Yeah... It's not like.." Cyborg added.

"Rose!" Trent caused running towards the teen's bedroom. "Ram!"

* * *

Rose POV

'Where am I?'

My body limp, my clothes torn. I believe I am in a hallway somewhere, I lay on a blue rug, gray walls surround me, a door to my right, it's been scratched up, deep marks run through it, my fingers are bleeding. No, this can't be good. I try to lift my head, but I fail, my head drops to the ground. The darkness overtaking me.

* * *

Robin POV

She lays there on the ground, the others surround her, but I'm frozen. Her body is pale, fragile, lifeless. He went straight to her, how can he see her this way? Why wasn't I there?! A warm kind hand squeezed My arm, I understand now. Trent knelt down and elevated her head, placing it on his knee. She seems so weak, so cold. Her skin has lost all color, her legs wrapped, intertwined in each other. Her hair tangled against his leg, he placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing it, pushing her bangs upwards. Trent. Something twists within my stomach as I place my hands over Raven's. 'Why wasn't I there?'

* * *

**Me: Wow.. Drama Bomb...  
Rose: I'm a wolf?  
Trent: Yeah babe...  
Robin: Call her babe...  
Trent: Babe  
Robin: AAAHHH!  
Raven: Well then... don't forget to read and review.  
Rose: Oh and don't forget to vote in Salem14's latest poll to say who I should end up with... Please, not Trent...  
Raven: And say who want future chapters to revolve around!**


	7. Revelations

**Wow... Well updates might slow down a bit...  
Raven: Because she doesn't love you...  
Me: Yes I do...  
Raven: Whatever... Read and review  
Me: Wait... Let me love you...  
Rose: She doesn't own the Teen Titans..  
Trent: Come here babe...  
Robin: Grrrr... You let go of her dog boy...  
Trent: Come on Wonder Bread...**

* * *

Robin POV

She lays there on the ground, the others surround her, but I'm frozen. Her body is pale, fragile, lifeless. He went straight to her, how can he see her this way? Why wasn't I there?! A warm kind hand squeezed My arm, I understand now. Trent knelt down and elevated her head, placing it on his knee. She seems so weak, so cold. Her skin has lost all color, her legs wrapped intertwined in each other. Her hair tangled against his leg, he placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing it, pushing her bangs upwards. Trent. Something twists within my stomach as I place my hands over Raven's.  
'Why wasn't I there?'

* * *

Normal.

"I should have been there."

"Why hadn't I seen this?"

"Why did I let her go?"

Robin paced at the foot of the bed in the infirmary, his rants tying together. Trent's fingers placed upon his face, resting in his hand, he sat next to the bed, occupied by the teen. He looked at the girl, he hadn't seen her that weak, not quite like that. He looked at her, sympathy and pain overtook him, though his stare was transferred to the mumbling man at the foot of the bed. Trent sighed between rolling his eyes.

* * *

Trent

Ram's eyes fluttered open, at the worst possible moment, Boy Wonder snapped.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed.

"My fault?! I'm not the one who abandoned her!"

I retorted, standing to face him, before glancing at her. She mumbled our names, slowly, but we continued, the words unnoticed by Robin, who was now closing in on me.

"Abandoned her? Abandoned her! That is my sister, she wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for you!"

"If you were there she wouldn't need me! But no, you had to go on, save the world!"

The words flew out of my mouth, emotions I have dreamt of expressing for years.

"Well what about Rose?"

I began to yell, but my tone fell as I looked at him, the accident finally sinking in.

"This wasn't the first time and it won't be the last, but if we can calm down; we may be able to prolong the next one..."

I sighed. She had screamed our names several times during our argument, the yells still unnoticed by her brother.

"Richard?" She snapped, his head flew to her face.  
"Rose.."  
He sat at her side, nearly falling onto the bed.  
"You're okay..."  
"Where, where am I?"  
She breathed. I bit my tongue, fighting the urge to get involved, this scene all to familiar to me. He placed his gloved hand on her arm.  
"You're in the infirmary." He explained.

She looked around before fixating her eyes in me.  
"But... Where-?" She asked again.  
A small smile tugged at my lips. "Titans Tower." I looked at her.  
"We ran into your brother at the movies..." I explained, allowing the smile access to my face. I had seen her weak, but never like this, she had always seemed tough and strong, so put together, but lying there, she was a china doll, so fragile. She nodded, though I doubt she fully understood, how could she, with happened, I wouldn't believe it either. The green one chimed in, Beast Boy, sticking his head into the room.

"Uh... Is Ram okay?"

He asked. A small smile perched upon her lips. She rubbed her head.  
"I... I'm fine..." I placed my arm on hers.

"Do you remember... Anything?" I asked.

She blinked, hard, trying to make sense of it all, before turning towards the green changeling.  
"Beast Boy..." She whispered. Her tone in awe. "My brother is on the Teen Titans?"  
She paused, Beast Boy plastered a grin on his green face to make her feel less out of place, and a smile grew on Robin's face as well.

"Yeah Ro." He whispered.

"Makes sense..." She stared at the ceiling, now flat on her back. We stood there for a few moments, gawking at her, each breath heavier  
than the last, her dark eyes plastered to the ceiling. Something was telling me to go,

"Ro."

I shook my head and we turned to exit. "Robin..." She muttered, shaking all of us from our thoughts. "I remember."

* * *

Robin

I remember. I remember. The words echoing off of the walls. They're playing again and again in my mind. What could she possibly mean? WHAT does she remember?

* * *

**Well.. There's more to come... let me know what you think...  
Rose: Don't forget to vote for me to NOT end up with Trent... please...  
Raven: Oh please..  
Robin: And comment to say who you think should the future chapters should revolve around  
Rose: Ooh, Robin and Raven sitting in a tree...  
Raven: Shut it, wolfy...  
Rose: Grrrr...  
Robin: Ladies please...  
Raven: Shut it Boy Blunder! AAHH!  
Trent: Haha, told you I loved you Red...  
Rose: (blushes) uh... **


	8. For the Love of Sephora

**Welcome back children! This one will be short, to lead you into the actual story...  
Raven: Wait... we didn't get there yet? You've got to be kidding me...  
Rose: Nope, now cheer up Raven, have a little fun.  
Raven: Oh, I will-Azarath Metrion Zin-  
Trent: Cool your jets... Salem14 does not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin  
I remember. I remember. The words echoing off of the walls. They're playing again and again in my mind. What could she possibly mean? WHAT does she remember?

* * *

Two weeks later

"Ugh!"

A high pitched shriek echoed through the dimly lit hall ways, followed by the slamming of the main door.

"I can't believe you let them do that to me?!"

The voice started again. I checked the lights to see if any exploded. Not Raven... Maybe...

"Not cool guys... Not cool!"

Rose entered the doorway, the two others trailing behind, her voice calmed as she entered, throwing herself between myself and Beast Boy on the couch, her legs resting on mine.

"Not cool..."

StarFire preceded to enter, placing dozens of large, 'Sephora', 'Juicy Couture', and 'Victoria Secret' bags on the table, along with several 'Coach', '5,7,9', and 'Claires' bags. Raven placed two 'Hot Topic' bags, along with one bag from Sears. StarFire then proceeded to pick up the small Sephora bag that had landed under the table, due to being tossed by the fifteen year old next to me. Her eyes avoiding the girls, her eyelids golden, her lips red, while her hair was curled and her face was caked. I sighed and looked to Raven behind me. "What happened?"

"Well, we were in Sephora, and StarFire, being StarFire was talking to a lady about whether she should get bronze or sapphire because, and I quote, 'Onyx is too, harsh'. So Rose then proceeded to explain to the women that make up and models are the reason that teenaged girls have such low self esteem and were poisoning the world." Her monotone voice was interrupted.

"Which it is." Rose added. Trent chuckled interrupting Raven once more.

"What's the problem? You've worn makeup before..."

A blush overcame my sister's cheeks. She turned her head towards myself, as to hide the makeup from the boy.

"And to explain my behavior, Raven told the cashier that I was only like this because I didn't know how to use it!"

Her voice raised on the second part of the sentence. She crossed her arms and a smirk overcame her face.

"But I got back at them..." She turned to a hooded Raven, as one of the light-bulbs exploded.

"Show them..."

Raven slowly removed her hood, her face a vibrant pink, trying to hide between the bags. StarFire placed herself on the other side of me.

"Friend Rose explained to Friend Chris that Friend Raven always wanted to learn to do the waxing of the eyebrows."

She turned to the hiding sorceress. "Friend Raven I would have done the showing you..." Her naive voice propelled.

"And instead of 'Friend Chris', doing both, like she had one mine, she showed Raven and began to do the other, when I raised my hand and explained to her that what she really needed to do was practice."

Raven slowly walked from the shadows, revealing two different sized eyebrows.

"It's just for a couple of days... Until they grow back..."

Rose explained, placing her hand over Beast Boy and Cyborg to help them contain themselves. Beast Boy turned to her.

"Well... Ram, I.. I think you look hot..."

"Yeah really hot..."

Cyborg agreed. Trent then stood from his spot and walked towards Ram, placing his hand on her head.

"Sorry guys... But she's mine..."

He shuffled her hair. She glared up at him.

"And if I remember correctly, there is more, though I doubt..."

Her mouth fell and her face lit up.

"That's right!" She clasped her hands together. "Raven and I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

The curiosity got the best of me. StarFire piped in.

"Candy."

* * *

A smirk over came Trent's face as Raven let out a moan.

"The whole damn cart!" Her voice grew louder. "She made us buy the whole damn cart!"

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at my sister, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well bring it in them."

Trent mused. With a growl, three floating bags covered in black energy came into the kitchen.

"One chocolate, one chocolate with nuts, and one... everything else." Rose explained, earning a smirk from Trent.

"And two miniature bags inside the 'everything else' bag, for sugar free candy?" He teased.

Rose stuck her tongue out in disgust at the mention of sugar-free candy.

"You do not want to eat that unless you know what you're eating." She rebottled, standing up, passing the towering teen.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg!" She called, turning to face the couch. "You can have those two bags.."

She lifted the "everything else" bag and started towards her room.

"This one's mine." She was stopped short of the doorway by the towering wolf. He lifted the bag.

"Since you're mine... I guess this is too." He smirked, he could never just smile, could he? His face dangerously close to hers.

"In your dreams.." She stole the bag from his grasp and started towards her room.

"In my dreams, we do much more..." He teased. He is not going to live to see another day, he has some sort of death wish hasn't he?

She looked back and smirked. She gave a salute to him, now alone in the end of the hall.

"Wait!" I demanded, turning to face her.

"We're going to have visitors, later..."

"Who?"

"Titans East."

* * *

**There you have it... Titans East  
Raven: (scoffs)  
Rose: Aren't you excited? A pinch of sanity... AquaLad...  
Raven: Oh... yeah... :)  
Robin: What?  
AquaLad: How... How did I get here? Oh.. hi ladies...  
Robin: Grr...  
Trent: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
Robin: Oh yeah...  
Speedy: Children.  
Rose: Roy?  
Speedy: Rose?  
Me: Uh.. don't forget to read and review... **


	9. A Silver Lining

**Welcome back kiddos to another installment of Home Again  
Raven: Uh... I can't believe people read this...  
Rose: Raven, you should be happy, a pinch on sanity, Aqua Lad's coming  
Raven: Oh.. yeah.. :)  
****Robin: What is this?  
Speedy: Dude, chill...  
Rose: Roy... It, it can't be...  
Roy: Rose...  
Trent: Oh no, no way.  
Rose: Trent...  
Trent: No, I'm not gonna let him sit there and-  
Raven: Uh! I can not work with these people! I need to meditate! Azarath Metrion Zin-  
Speedy: Rose... oh, uh, Salem14 does not own the right to the Teen Titans  
Raven: I hate you...  
Rose: Don't forget to read and review...**

* * *

"We're going to have visitors, later..."

"Who?"

"Titans East."

* * *

Rose POV

"Titans East."

"Titan's east?" A mumble escaped my lips.

"Oh, Aqua Lad's coming?" I breathed.

"My Bee!" I heard Cyborg exclaim. Bee?

I turned towards the empty hallway, away from StarFire's squeals, Trent's growling, and Robin's explanations.

"Yes, due to the lack of criminal activity, Bee and I thought it best for the rest of the Titans to meet you."

Bee… ? AquaLad, from the stories I've heard about the Titan's East, I have my work cut out for me, it's been trouble enough trying to keep Robin and Trent from killing each other, now I have to deal with five more, FIVE. Though, I must admit, crime has been slowing down, tremendously. Trent and I only had to help a handful of times, and I've already been here for two weeks. Trent and I though, we never saw it fit to dress up like the others, I mean, we're different, we can control our powers; though only to a certain degree. I let out a hearty sigh and dragged my candy to my desolate room. How exactly DOES one play the role of the little sister of the fearless leader, a werewolf… I threw the candy on my bed and turned to the vanity. I quickly wiped the caked make-up off of my face, leaving only two streaks of purple above my eyes, the mascara, and a light pink tint on my lips. Time was slipping through my fingers. I heard the slam of the door leading into the main room, they're here…. I thought I had more time. I looked myself up and down, this will have to do… I pulled at my locket and let out a sigh.

* * *

Trent POV

They were there within an hour; the five of them, Aqua Lad, Bee, Cy did NOT do her justice. Then there were two tiny men, in matching outfits, Mas y Menos, no doubt. They were mumbling something in another language; Spanish no doubt, oh they're going to love Rose. I told her not to take Spanish, but no. She had to take Spanish; she had to learn how to speak to the immigrants, though it HAS helped find us a place to stay once or twice. AquaLad stood there, with a smug look planted upon his face. Then there he stood, a masked teen, his orange hair coming close to matching that of StarFire's. His black and white mask covering his eyes, his jumpsuit a bright a red, with yellow belts and sash, holding his weaponry, his outfit complete with a black bow and arrow, an archer. He must be the infamous Speedy, the lady killer. He apparently, "had" half of the city throwing their panties at him. Oh, this is going to be fun. If he touches her, I swear… Oh god, now I sound like Robin. She better get out here quick, before I slap myself. Though, if I lose her, to one of these guys… I don't know what I'd do. She's all I've had in my life, for nine years, once Richard was gone, she was alone, and I found her, she was only bitten a few years ago, but we were together long before it. Now that I think about it, the archer looks awfully familiar, where have I seen him before? God please don't let it have to do with Rose, please. Oh, they're talking to me.

"Man?" He was pushing me, the archer.

"Trent?" Aqua Lad and Robin actually sounded concerned. Wow, maybe they aren't so bad after all.

"Come on man." Cyborg urged.

"Is she okay?" Bee asked, I shook my head from my gaze and looked straight into her large brown, beautiful eyes.

"Yeah.." I lied, placing my arm on the large white island.

"Trent?" Her soothing voice called. It was Rose.

"Trent, are you okay…." She ran over to me, placing her soft hand upon my arm. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah Red, I'm fine." My fangs poked out at her, she shoved my arm and shook her head, her soft chocolate hair, bouncing with every motion. Wow.. Her hand raised as she greeted each of the two Titans in front of her, Bee and Aqualad, giving each a small smile. They said their hellos as she bent down to greet Mas y Menos. She tied her hair back into a tight ponytail, two curly strands hanging loose. She kneeled to be at their level.

"Hola. Tu es mas bonita." Mas (?) started.

"Como esta? Si, mas bonita.." Menos (?) added.

She smiled and pulled two metallic bracelets out of her jeans pocket. She placed one around each boys wrist.

"Bien, muy bien, y tu?" She greeted.

"Good, actually, we…" Mas froze as he turned to look at twenty eyes staring straight at him, only Rose smiling at him.

"Did you just-" Menos asked.

"You guys…?" Bee asked.

"It's quite simple really, the bracelets are universal translators, they can understand us, and we can understand them." She beamed.

"Cool!" They shouted simultaneously. She slowly rose to meet the masked eyes of the final member.

* * *

Speedy POV

She was so beautiful, I mean, AquaLad said that she was beautiful, but he never told me, that she was this, gorgeous, I mean, truly beautiful. Her hazel eyes met her dark chocolate bangs, her shoulder length curled hair, beautiful. The way she dealt with Mas y Menos, I mean, wow. She rose up to me, her eyes matching my mask. I was taken aback, at a loss for words, she's so beautiful… so, familiar. She honestly took my breath away, me. The womanizer, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts. Speedy, wow.. I should probably say something, her eyes are pleading. Such beauty…

"Um… hi, hello. My name is" She cut me off.

"Roy?" She whispered. Her voice was so soft, so pleasant, wait, WHY DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?  
How is that possible?

"Uh, no. It's Speedy." I replied, wow, nice save man.

"Oh… Sorry, you just look like-never mind." She shook her beautiful head.

* * *

Rose Flash Back

First grade, Gotham Elementary-

"Roy!"

The six year old brunette screamed, being carried by a young man in a yellow shirt and black pants, his eyes a pale blue, his hair, a vibrant orange.

"Put me down!" She pounded on his back.

"Whatever you say Princess…" He smiled, complying to the small girl's demands. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ugh, thanks…"

He winked at her, the pair sat down on the broken curb. Even a lady killer back then, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, uh Rose?"

The girl looked up from drawing in a small patch of dirt.

"Yeah Roy?"

He smiled, "It's, it's nothing."

"What is it Roy?" She asked him.

Giving her his best reassuring smile, he pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"Happy Birthday." He proclaimed.

She looked at him, her eyes asking what this was.

"Ah, Roy, I love it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. She turned and lifted her hair, signaling for him to place the necklace on her. Her complied, as she turned, the gift was revealed, a silver locket.

* * *

Normal POV

"Roy…"

She cheered, wrapping her arms around the archers neck.

"It is you…"

He slowly placed his hand upon her back.

"Yeah… I guess it is…"

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks...  
Trent: Yuck...  
Raven: Why wasn't I in this one?!  
Rose: You said you needed to meditate.  
Trent: Yeah and YOU didn't care about ME! witch...  
Speedy: Wow, Rose...  
Raven: Oh not this again...  
Rose: Uh... don't forget to vote... every vote counts  
Trent: Yeah for me and Rosie  
Speedy: In your dreams Wolf boy...  
Rose: Don't forget to review. We love you...**


	10. The Three Stooges

**I wanted to upload before the New Year, but whatever. I know a lot of you have been wondering how to vote, well just go to my profile and the poll should be at the very top of the page.  
Raven: Who would want to vote? No one likes you...  
Rose: People like her!  
Trent: Just chill...  
Beast Boy: How is Cyborg beating me in the poll? How?  
Rose: Ugh...  
Cyborg: Because Dude...  
Bee: Sparky...**

* * *

"Roy…"

She cheered, wrapping her arms around the archers neck.

"It is you…"

He slowly placed his hand upon her back.

"Yeah… I guess it is…"

* * *

Aqua Lad POV

I didn't get it. I just didn't understand it, Speedy didn't seem interested in her, AT ALL. Not when I told the gang about them, Mas y Menos seemed more interested in her then Speedy ever did, HE KNOWS HER?! He… he likes her? This is not possible, she was supposed to like me, I mean, she could decide, but if I have to go up against Speedy, I… I don't stand a chance. Damn, what do I do? I mean, I did reunite her with her brother, but he probably would have found her anyway, maybe me against Cyborg… or Beast Boy, maybe I'd stand a chance then… But Speedy and Trent… there's no way… I don't know…

"So, you two… uh, know each other?" Beast Boy broke the silence; the two distanced themselves from each other. Speedy's face had a mischievous grin planted upon it, Rose's face a bright red. A beautiful, ROSIE red…. I get it now.

"I guess we do…" Speedy sneered. She smiled at him. She looked down in a failed attempt to hide her blush, she played with her locket. Trent looked down.

Flashback

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded.

The group dispersed to fight Cinderblock. They had broken into teams; Star Fire threw Robin into a surprise attack while Cyborg and Beast Boy took their respective positions for the attack. Trent went into wolf mode and Raven readied her energy. Aqua Lad used the powers over the bay to create a ready wave for the attack. Rose ran back and sprinted towards and upward onto the monster, starting the attack. The block fell, destroyed, Raven held it still while Rose delivered the final blow. Aqua Lad shook his head and smiled at the wolf before him, in her true human form. Stunning, her jeans and Ramones shirt lay upon her, torn with shreds. She walked towards the Atlantian, before falling from lack of energy, she lay in the Atlantian's arms. His face relaxed into a secret smile, simple and proud. The wolf beautiful, her chocolate hair tangled into a mess in his hands. Her large eyes shut from exhaustion. The sun light glistening off of her freckles, her face slowly shook and her eyes slowly opened. The shock slowly disappeared as she held herself, careful not to fall from the Atlantian. Her hand placed on his blue and scaled chest. Her hazels eyes met his charcoal ones.

"Hello.." He greeted, marveled by her beauty.

"Uh…" She mumbled, her emotions fighting with each other, her gaping mouth rested into a small smile.

"Hey.." Her words fumbled out, the Atlantian placing her onto her feet.

"Uh…" She scratched her neck, a trait shared with her brother. "Thanks.."

The Atlantian smiled at her once more, his best reassuring smile. The other, now Titans rejoining the pair. Trent let out a low growl, while Robin simply smiled, not thoroughly approving of the Atlantian and his newly found sister, but preferring this option over the newly found and loathed wolf. He didn't like the idea of his sister dating so soon after the reunion, but he positively LOATHED the idea of his fifteen year old sister dating an eighteen year old werewolf, who has given Robin nothing but grief since the moment he'd laid his eyes upon the wolf. Trent could never just smile and he definitely didn't care for Robin's discomfort with Trent literally touching his sister, laying his hands on her, touching her waist. Raven placed her hand upon his shoulder to give him comfort. Star Fire floated beaming from ear to ear. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood scratching the backs of their heads.

"Alright Titans.." Robin began. "Let's go."

The pair stood next to each other as the others passed, blushing in an awkward silence, both smiling at each other.

End.

_I thought I had a chance, I honestly thought I stood a chance._

* * *

_Aqua Lad was talking about Rose? Rose Grayson… No way. _

Flashback

"And she was brilliant, so amazing in action…" Aqua Lad cheered.

It had been a week since the Atlantian had returned and every word from his underwater mouth had to do with this so called Rose. Robin's sister, Rose, a wolf. Rose absolutely positively beautiful teen, Protected by an insane and protective Robin, and an even worse wolf man. The man who was handsy with said teen, earning him a slap every now and then. Speedy was absolutely sick of it, every word dripping with lust and yearning for the petite teen. He had called her Ram, Red, and Rose; every pet name positively disgusted the archer. He found this infatuation creepy and farfetched. He was definitely not looking forward to the visit to Titans West. It sounded as if beauty was oozing from each and every pore. He rolled his eyes, turning to the Atlantian.

"Yeah, yeah… We get it; she's beautiful and smart, and blah, blah… Man dude, grow a pair and ask her out already, how hard can it be?"

Fin.

* * *

_I love her… _The Archer dazed.

* * *

If they touch her, if he hurts her, they're gone. They are done, not another breath. The way the males were gawking at her made Trent sick, she was his. She had been with him since the Archer and the Boy Wonder left her, alone. He was there for her when no one else would go to her. He gave her shelter and understanding. He was there for her for years, when no one else would give them the time of day. When Rose was attacked and bitten, Trent was there with vengeance and justice in his eyes. Blood oozing were from his paws with pain in his eyes. He had maimed, injured, but not killed the attacker, only warning him not to attack. He couldn't stand the thought of any of them and their thoughts towards Rose, his Rose, his flower. He had to prove his affections towards her; he had to figure a way. If only he knew how… If only he knew her feelings…

* * *

**There you have it, the first post of the New Year!  
Beast Boy: Happy New Year! WOOH!  
Speedy: What...  
Rose: I... I don't have feelings...  
Trent: I knew it...  
Aqua Lad: What? ...  
Me: Yup... Read and Review... I don't own the Titans..**


	11. Something Worth Fighting For

**Sorry about making you wait those couple of days... I've been kinda busy, with school and all...  
Rose: You picked Trent? YOU picked Trent...?  
Trent: Yup, the votes are in...  
Speedy: The polls aren't closed yet...  
Trent: Yet! But as we learned last time, Rose does have-  
Rose: NO I DON'T!  
Robin: Well, this chapter is about me and Rae and-  
Raven: Salem14 does not own the Titans in any way...  
Speedy: Read and Review...**

* * *

He couldn't stand the thought of any of them and their thoughts towards Rose, his Rose, his flower. He had to prove his affections towards her; he had to figure a way. If only he knew how… If only he knew her feelings…

* * *

Cyborg

Bee and Rose. Bee and Rose. Bee or Rose… Wow… The two beautiful brunettes stood at the counter, discussing Aqua Lad's description, the last few weeks, and giggling, a sound beyond belief.

"I wasn't sure what to expect, from Aqua's description I mean…" Bee giggled.

"I have to admit, I WAS a little nervous to meet you guys… I mean the Teen Titans, wow…" She let out a large breath, looking at her new found friends. Trent and Speedy just smirked at her, Beast Boy completely gushed, making a complete and utter fool of himself; once again, and Aqua Lad, was his smile sincere? Man, this is hard… I don't want to hurt these guys, or Bee, or me, or Rose for that matter. God this is hard….

* * *

Raven

These boys are insane. They've been here twenty minutes and the act like she had confessed her undying love for them, sickening really…. At least I have Robin… Wait, did I really just think that? What's going on… Something is not right, Happy must be having a field day with this, and Love, and oh god… I do NOT want to face HER right now. Come on Intelligence, help me out! Please… My mind was wandering, but my stare was still fixated on the fiasco in front of me.

"Alright guys." Robin clapped. _Robin…_

"Give her a minute… it is a lot to sink in.." He chuckled.

The titans began to blush uncontrollably, scrathing their necks and echoing a chorus of… _What_s, _pshhh nah… DUU-UDE…_, _Her? Uh…_. Idiots.

"Let the girl have a second, you're suffocating her." The words escaped my mouth, quickly I bit my lip, forever thankful for my hood.

"Alright, Alright…" Trent pushed through, chuckling, motioning for the crowd to back up. "You heard the lady… Give Rosy some room her…"

Was he being…. polite? Trent? Everyone, everyone, shook their heads in disbelief, but not Rose, even I did, and I never do that. I suppose she sees the best in him. I guess those two aren't that bad… I guess. Oh I am going to have a long conference in Nervermore…

'Well duh Rae… I mean look around, Robin, the new chick, AQUA LAD, wolfy… Hell, even Mr. I'll never be tamed is into her…'

My eyes blinked shut as Jealousy took over.

'She's beautiful, a carnivore, sweet, homey, innocent, I mean what would they see in you compared to her? You're a demon…'

Intelligence shoved her out of the way.

'Quiet you! Raven doesn't want those guys, she likes ROBIN. She can't have him right now, but ROBIN isn't interested in Rose, that's his sister… What's wrong with you? Get up!'

'So you don't want any of those guys? Not even Aqua Lad?'

A gasp flew through my lips as I bit my lower lip once more, it is going to bleed if this becomes a habit.

'Aqua… Ooh hi sweet heart!' Love piped in.

'No. No boys, we just got rid of Trigon. We don't need ANOTHER distraction.' Intelligence commanded.

'Not even a cute one? Boy Wonder and Aqua are looking PRETTY cute right about now.' Love rebuttled.

'Not even a cute one.' She responded simply.

'Come on Rae… The others are occupied, they won't notice. Just grab Boy Wonders hand and you two can-' Love was cut short.

'Can nothing. Stay with the others and stay in control.' Intelligence urged.

'You're no fun.' Love stuck out her tongue.

"Rae?"

* * *

"Rae…" Robin called, placing his hand on the sorceress, freeing her from her thoughts. Heat was sent coursing through her veins, rushing to her cheeks. He was touching her. HIS hand was on HER shoulder. She blinked at him, clearing her throat, waking her, brining her into this world.

"Yo, Raven… you okay?"Cyborg asked. She nodded meekly and sat on the top of the round sofa.

"Yeah… I'm fine.." Her voice trailed off.

Nevermore was supposed to help her. She was supposed to control her emotions and be better in this world. Nevermore was not helpful, she was only more confused. This was not helpful, she must bring this up to Intelligence. THIS was NOT acceptable.

She blinked once more, Robin took note. He rubbed his hand atop her shoulder.

"Alright guys, how about a movie?" He _suggested_. They bought it. He smiled at her as the others let out their signs of approval.

"Oh yes!" Star squealed.

"Booyah!" Cy exclaimed.

Beast Boy howled and Trent chuckled, looking towards his friend, trapping her against the couch, trapping her with his arm. She simply shook her head and smiled, approving of her brother's love.

"YEAH!" Mas y Menos exclaimed, giving each other high fives, well, high for them.

Bee let out a hearty laugh and Speedy and Aqua Lad simply agreeing, an idea had popped into their heads. Though, both were holding themselves back from ripping off the wolf's head as he leaned over the girl. Speedy stood and threw himself onto the couch.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" He looked towards the teenage girl who simply shook her head in an amused smile, happy to have her friend back in her life.

"Whatever you guys want…"

Rose plopped herself into the spot to his right. Aqua Lad quickly took the available seat next to her. Smug looks placed on both of their faces. Trent grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap on the other side of Speedy; her squeezed her tight and placed his lips upon her forehead, playing with her chocolate hair. Robin cleared his throat.

"Eh hem…" His mask shot up.

Rose pushed the wolf's head, lightly, causing it to roll back and squeeze her tighter. A day dream became an impulse. An impulse became a fantasy, an impulse became a reality. She was on his lap, he was squeezing her tight and she was playfully fighting back. Robin shook his head and took a seat to the side of Trent as Raven sat beside him. The others shoved each other down to the side of Raven. Raven, then Bee, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star Fire, all jumbled on that part of the rounded couch. Rose stood and grabbed a bowl of grapes and popped one into her mouth. Allowing her to fall back into her assigned seat, though her other leg bent beside Trent's laps, the other atop of him. He let his face smirk as she turned to him. She shoved a grape into his mouth and shoved his face backwards.

"Oh shut up…" She warned her finger to his eyes. He chewed the grape slowly and playfully.

"Whatever you say doll-face..." He cooed.

Robin's eyes rolled behind his mask as he placed his hand atop of Raven's thigh, the others oblivious to the simple action, but not to Rose who sat, smirking at her brother, and especially not to the speechless sorceress placing her hand over his. Rose returned to the wolf, her finger in the quiet position from her lips to his.

"She said shut it." Speedy snapped.

Rose's eyes shot to his. Though, she simply laughed and shoved his shoulder. Aqua Lad's scowl turned to a small smirk at his friend's expense.

* * *

**Me there you go... Sorry it took a couple of days... Writers block, and school...  
Rose: Finally some RAVEN AND ROBIN moments... FINALLY!  
Raven: Uh...  
Robin: Uh... Rose?  
Trent: And some cuddle moments...  
Rose: Oh shut up...  
Trent: Mwah!  
Robin: Grrrr...**


	12. The Life of Wolves

**So this took quite a long time to do, but my Wi-Fi's been down and it's back up again... YAY  
This chapter is all about Trent and Rose because you seem to love them so much...  
Rose: Why...?  
Me: I also understand that you like the brother/sister dynamic of Robin and Rose, that'll be coming soon, I promise  
Raven: Her promises mean nothing.  
Robin: Now Rae...  
Trent: Lover time! Yeah...  
Rose: Read and Review, Salem14 does not own Teen Titans in anyway...**

* * *

Rose returned to the wolf, her finger in the quiet position from her lips to his.

"She said shut it." Speedy snapped.

* * *

Rose's eyes shot to his. Though, she simply laughed and shoved his shoulder. Aqua Lad's scowl turned to a small smirk at his friend's expense.

The movie was a romantic comedy, _27 Dresses,_ Star Fire had picked it, though no one had put up much of a fight.

_"Ooh friends! Might we watch it? PLEE-EEASE!" The alien girl screeched. "It will be most spectacular!" She clutched the new DVD to her chest as she flipped mid air. "Plee-eease? Might you do that of the watching?" _

_Robin was the first to give in. "Uh… Sure Star…" Great just great, now Boy Wonder over here thinks he's some hot-shot Romeo type… _

The movie wasn't horrible as he had expected, though not much of a comedy. Rose was still on his lap, and that was enough for him.

* * *

_Perfect, Absolutely Perfect…. Love…_

_"Problem love?" She looked to me, her red hazel eyes piercing through my own, now transformed from last night's feast._

_"What do you want?" She cried. She wiped her tearing eyes, she was so young, so beautiful… _

_"Just to see why a beautiful girl such as yourself is crying that's all…" I kicked a rock lightly looking down at her._

_"Well, that is none of your business is it?" She crossed her arms over her now raised knee. I crouched down beside her._

_"Got a place to stay tonight?" I nudged her elbow, her answer hidden in her blank expression._

_"Well.. no, but…"I looped my arm around her, pulling her up._

_"It's settled then." A smirk spread across my face. "Let's go." Suave even way back then an Eight year old savant. I pulled her for about twenty feet before she bothered to speak._

_"Stop…" She muttered. "Stop… Stop!" I turned my head to her._

_"Yes dear?" I smiled. She blushed, A LOT…_

_"Where...Where are we going?" She mumbled, forcing the words from her lips. _

_"You'll see…" I pulled her onto my back. "Hang on…" We… I transformed and carried her to a broken down home, my home. When we arrived I transformed back and pulled her through the door before me._

_"Mom! We're home!" I hollered. The small walls echoed the sound of my voice._

_"Oh…" The small frazzled woman walked to the doorway of the kitchen to greet her son. _

_"And who is this pretty girl?" She smiled at me. I looked down at the girl, frozen; I hadn't thought to ask her, her name…. _

_"Uh…" I scrambled for the words, a name, something…_

_"I'm Rose ma'am… Rose Grayson…" My mother's smile fell._

_"Dear…." She began. She sat Rose down and took seat across from her at the small table. She rubbed her back in a failed attempt to comfort her._

_"It's just…" She sobbed. My mother shushed her cries and motioned for me to fetch a glass of water. Obliging, I set the water down before the terrified girl and stood against the counter as the two women sat and talked for hours._

_"My brother, he's gone… and my parents…" Her sobs hit me. "I'm alone and my only friend in the world left me…. He moved in with his grandparents far, far away… He left me…." The words mean now more than ever, now that I finally understand them. Robin and Speedy left this poor girl alone and terrified. Though that was only the beginning… "That's when your son…" She motioned to me. "He… he found me, he brought me here…" For the first time I had seen a smile appear on the sad girl's face. My mother smiled at me._

_"Yes, he is a good boy… Rose, do you have a place to stay tonight?" She shook her head and my mom brought her into an embrace, hushing her sobs. The poor girl cried herself to sleep._

_"You did the right thing son, bringing her here…" She tousled my hair. "I'm proud of you."  
She kissed my head. I stood there grinning for a few moments before I carried the unconscious girl to the couch, placing a blanket over her freezing body. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled. As I turned to walk away, her arm reached up and grabbed me before falling down. I smiled and sat the rest of the night by her side, resting against the couch. Her hand fell next to mine. _

_"It's okay Rose, I'm here… I'll always be here…"_

* * *

It's a little known fact that werewolves can hear and send messages telepathically, even non-werewolves. I, myself have never quite done much snooping in people's private thoughts; they are called private thoughts for a reason… But recently, I find myself peeking in and sending little thoughts each way. The thoughts have been… well, _interesting _to say the least. I've snooped enough to know more than what I'm told. Mas y Menos are drooling over Star Fire from their seats on the floor, The birds are positively in love, though Star Fire seems to have a thing for everyone except for Mas y Menos, and Beast Boy. Roy and Garth over there are going to rip Trent's head off. He had better not be enjoying this… Cy is torn between technology and Bee, who is now smirking in an unusual way at the four of us on the right. Trent though… Trent's newly developed feeling for one, they've struck me. But, this, this flashback, this is interesting… Only two weeks earlier and this would be normal, we'd be together… But now, now I just don't know… Does love really have an expiration date, or am I just too far gone? Trent's hold tightened. I just don't know…

_I just don't know… I just don't…. _

_"Mom?" Trent's voice echoed through the hollowed walls. I had been with them for two years now; they were so amazing to me. They might have been small but they made this girl feel like she belonged in this horrible world._

_"Mrs. Meed?" I called out. The place looked as if it had been trashed, upon sight Trent ran to the upstairs bathroom. _

_"Mo-m…" His voice cracked. The door swung open; there was blood on the floor, oozing from the carpet going towards the door, Squish, Squish. "Mo-om…." His call more desperate than the last, a moan was let out in response. _

_"Trent…?" She was badly beaten and scratched, bleeding out on the tile floor. Her white apron drenched in the putrid smelling liquid. Though my attention was not drawn to that, but drawn to hairs near the wounds, Wolf. It had been one of their own. Trent had warned me of them, saying how dangerous they can be, how they show no loyalty, not even to each other. My stomach clenched as I stare at the kind woman's final fate. Trent kneeling on the ground next to her, clutching her hand. _

_"Hush… Hush… You will make it through, just like-all the other boys do….hush…-hush- my sweet angel, may the heavens wash over you- mother is near and father is calling so don't you cry for me… My sweet little wolf… You. Are. Loved. You are warmed, you are cared for. In this life there is nothing more. Now hush and fight the darkness… for this is too much…" _

_He sang to her, his words like silk. He had told me stories of when he was young and couldn't sleep; he'd sneak down for a glass of milk, or a cookie to eat. She would stroke his hair to make the nightmares go away, sing the lullaby, just that way. _

_"Now hush and fight the darkness… for this is too much…" A voice echoed from behind. The darkness snatched me in my fragile state. The monster that took her, was now taking me from her, in her final moments. She passed on… Trent turned to me, only to meet the empty abyss of darkness now filling the hallway. I heard a muffled growl as he dropped her hand. I was struck, the monster hanging over me. I was bleeding out, I was going to die. My hand held up towards the two shadowy figures now lurking in the room, it fell as the blood overtook it, the darkness over taking me. _

_"Rose!" Trent had called out, lifting me, summoning from the darkness, something, bleeding was hobbling away, out of the room. Trent had won. I fell once more into the darkness, into a pit of black and red. That's how I changed, why I transform, and why life is so complicated anymore. I woke up in a hospital bed, tubes, IVs, everything, attached to me. As my eyes searched the room, I found him. He hadn't left my side the whole way, for the two months. He noticed I was awake and came to my side._

_"You're awake… wow…" He smiled at me._

_"I…I'm alive" I choked out._

_"Yeah… scared me half to death though, to lose both of you, in one day…" His voice trailed off._

_"How… How long?" _

_"About two months." He bent his face over mine, kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep, you need some rest."_

_We were finally free a week later, my recovery was remarkable, and they just couldn't believe it. That Sunday was full moon as we walked throughout the park._

_"Ow-ow-Owooo!" Trent howled, smiling at me. I obliged and played along._

_"Owooo!" We howled, when something overcame me. My clothes began to rip and were replaced with a thick coat of fur. My teeth sharpened and my eyes turned a ghostly white. I awoke the next morning in torn clothes, next to a tree with claw marks around. I shuddered at the thought of myself being the cause. That night Trent and I decided to leave. We would need to perfect my training so I wouldn't be quite as dangerous, and we needed to stay on the run. That, wolves never forget a grudge… They are not loyal, yet here he was and is teaching me the secrets he keeps and teaching me the ways of life, never once leaving my side. I call that loyalty. I call that love… _

_Maybe Trent isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, oh and shout out to Lovely little Girl Vivienne and angelgod who made me one of their favorite authors, you have no idea how much that means to me... 3  
Rose: Okay, now you're scaring me...  
Trent: Leave her alone, she writes the truth, about me and you...  
Robin: Dude... I- oh god... just... Just don't hurt her...  
Rose: WHAT?!  
Trent: Yes!**


	13. Runaway Pie

**As promised some Rose and Robin quality time, but there's more to come. I also expanded on the Rose/Cyborg relationship...  
Bee: What relationship?  
Me: Who let you in here?  
Bee: What relationship?!  
Trent: Chill Bee, she's with me...  
Bee: SHUT IT WOLF BOY!  
Speedy: Here we go, Salem14 does not own the Titans  
Rose: Read and review!  
Bee: WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!**

* * *

_I call that love… _

_Maybe Trent isn't so bad afterall…_

* * *

"Let's go!" Rose demanded in a hushed tone. "We have six days, we have to get as far as-"

"Rose… please." He grabbed her hand as she turned. "We can't do this."

"Trent, we… we have to. We don't have a choice." Rose turned, but once again was pulled back.

"Trent, this is just like all of the other times. Please, we have to…"

"This is nothing like the other times."He pleaded.

"Yes it is!" She shrieked in a hushed tone.

"Ro…"

* * *

_"Well, that was interesting…" Rose stood, looking towards the Titans._

_"Oh most spectacular!" Star cheered. "Most amazing!" _

_"Sure Star…" Robin lolled, standing next to Rose._

_"Yeah Star, awesome." Raven's monotone awoke, giving glances at Robin._

_The other Titans stood in an echo of, "Yeah." "Def" "Sure… Awesome…" The group met by the kitchen island, Raven sitting with a glass of tea, Robin taking position next to her, Rose standing, grinning next to her brother, Trent's hand strategically placed on Rose's hip. Aqua Lad and Speedy standing across the pair, scowls placed upon their faces. _

_"Pizza anyone?" Cy cheered. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Awesome." _

_"Spectacular Friend." _

_"Dude!"_

_"Sure Cy…" Rose smiled._

_"Alrighty then!" Cy smacked his hands together. "Let's get cooking."_

_The crowd dispersed Bee and Star going off to discuss Rose, the movie, and "the amazements of fashion". Raven stayed seated sipping her tea whilst Robin remained glued to her side, silently having flirtatious conversation, related in the gray demon's skin to turn a light pink. Mas y Menos and Beast Boy threw themselves onto the couch in a battle of Race Monkey 3. Speedy set aside the boys, looking back at the werewolves still plastered in the kitchen. Aqua Lad stood still in his position; across the pair with a permanent scowl plastered across his Atlantian face. Rose separated from the overly attached werewolf walking over to help the robot man. The two rolled at the dough, tossing it before attacking each other with flower, resulting in both supers covered, screams and cheers echoed from both. Laughter overcame the kitchen, a certain Atlantian breaking out in a miniscule smile. _

_"Are you gonna stand there or help Aqua Dude…" Rose teased, tossing a handful of flour at the statued Atlantian. _

_"Well come on then.." Cyborg encouraged motioning for the Atlantian to join the pair. _

_He gladly obliged and joined the pair tossing the dough up. _

_"Come on Wonder Bread…" Cy teased. The quartet spent the next half hour saucing the dough and each other, along with putting cheese and assorted topping. Robin laughed heartily as Rose lifted a piece of pickled tofu and tossed it onto Beast Boy's pie. Who then retaliated by tossing a piece on his chest. _

_"Oh it's on!" Robin assured, placing a handful of tomato sauce on and under his sister's shirt._

_"Oh you are so-o dead!" She shrieked shoving handfuls onto her brother's jet black hair, hanging over him in rebellion. _

_"Alright, alright you two…. Gotta throw the pizzas into the oven, unless you want them raw…" _

_The Grayson's faces overcame in smirks, the two slowly walked towards the Cyborg, slapping the pan into his face. Sauce and cheese covering both sides of his half robotic face. _

_"You two!" He screamed. The trio then hopped over the island and couch in pursuit of one another. Breathy laughter flowed through their lungs. "You are so-"_

_The three ended up in a tackle onto the couch atop of Beast Boy and the twins. _

_"Hey!" Beast Boy pushed the group to the floor. He looked to Aqua Lad in the kitchen. _

_"Looks like we're ordering in…"_

* * *

"Please Rose, we can't just leave… What about Richard?"

"No…" Rose shrieked. "Just… stop."

* * *

_"Rose… Rose, where are you going?" Robin walked towards his sister, placing her clothes from the bag to the bed._

_"I have to go Rich… you heard Raven. I only have six days. I HAVE to go." She pleaded, placing the shirt back into her bag. _

_"I can barely handle these on a normal day, yet alone… I just can't" She looked to her brother._

_"So you're just gonna leave?" Robin shouted, hitting the bag down. "You can't just- you can't…"_

_"I can and I have to!" She snapped, grabbing the bag, "I can't hurt you again…" _

_"I just can't Rich…" She reasoned, walking towards the door. "I'm sorry." She walked out of the room to meet the waiting werewolf. _

_"Rose! Rose…" Robin ran after to her to the door, but the pair was gone. _

_"Dammit!" He screamed, smacking the vanity, sending the miniature hovercraft flying off of the top. _

* * *

"Let's go." She demanded.

"Fine." He huffed, following the girl.

They walked on, for hours, headed deep into the woods past the city limits.

"Trent… I…" Rose began.

"I know." He stopped her. He grabbed her arm, throwing her onto his back and transformed. He ran as her eyes closed as he stopped under a large tree, transforming into his usual self. "I know."

Pushing up her bangs, he whispered to her his hushed lullaby. He reached over to her bag and pulled out the yellow communicator. "I know boo… I know…"

"Rose!? Hello?" Robin frantically passed on the other end.

"Chill Wonder Bread, it's just me." Trent teased.

"Where are you? Where is Rose? What have you done with her?" His rambles slurred together.

"Calm down… Rose is fine, we're in the woods, outside the city." He assured, pushing another hair behind her ear as she lay unconscious on his lap. "Boo's fine, I'd never hurt her."

"Whatever. Get back to the tower, now!" He demanded.

"No can do. Rose's powers are stronger than mine, on a full moon…" A smirk overcame his face. "She's unstoppable. And if she doesn't want to be there, I am not one to stop her."

"She's still my sister and she can't stay in the woods. I trust her and she NEEDS to come back."

"Listen, I admit, she's amazing, but you don't want her to go into an emotion induced rage. That's worse. She needs more training." He rubbed her forehead.

"I can't just sit here!" Robin exclaimed.

"Then don't. Come out here and help. But right now… She's a time bomb, until the moon is over, she's unsafe. I love her too…. But we can't put her in that situation." He urged.

"Fine. We will be there." Robin snapped.

"No we, just you… We don't need Roy or Garth or anyone confusing her more. She's terrified enough that she's gonna hurt you."

"Well I can't just."

"This is YOUR sister 'ROBIN' you need to learn to put her as a priority, if she doesn't think she's welcome; she won't come back-don't let me down… And do not hurt her."

"I-uh…" Robin mumbled.

"DO NOT hurt her…. Please."

* * *

**Robin and Rose brother-sister time... And more quality time for our wolves.  
Trent: If he hurts her...  
Rose: Neither of you are in charge of me... Okay?!  
Trent: We just want what's best for you.  
Rose: You don't know ANYTHING! ugh...  
Robin: Rose please...**


	14. A Tail Of The Past

**Sorry this took so long, school... and I don't know... I'm a little out of it lately.  
Rose: Read and Review  
Aqua Lad: Salem14 doesn't own the Titans.  
Trent: What, no banter?  
Me: Not today Trent. Not today.  
Raven: I can take care of that.  
Aqua Lad: Rae...  
Raven: Stop listening to depressing songs and read!  
Rose: Err Rae, you're not in this one...  
Raven: Again?! I thought this was ROBIN AND RAVEN fan fiction  
Me: I can put in really mushy stuff for the two of you, if you want...  
Raven: uh... fine. I'm not in this one.  
Rose: Read and review  
Raven: But it won't be very good.**

* * *

"DO NOT hurt her…. Please."

* * *

_"Robin!" Her heart raced as her screech echoed through the deserted room._

_It was her first night at the Wayne Manor, she was alone. It was 2:25 in the morning, surely Alfred was asleep and her brother was out helping the self proclaimed "Dark Night". She let out a sigh before sitting up, throwing the covers off of her sweat ridden body. Tomorrow, well this morning, would be school for the young girl, and her "bestest brother", was out fighting crime once again. The girl had never felt so alone._

_"Robin…" She sighed._

_The girl, grabbing her pillow rather quickly, fell to her back, releasing a muffled screech into the feathered pillow. Rose hated that pillow. She would toss and turn all night and be scolded for it the next day. Sitting up with a jolt; the girl through the pillow to the floor. Tonight was no exception, surely tomorrow Bruce would notice that yet another of his precious pillows had been tarnished. She hoped that they would let Richard handle her punishment, but Richard wasn't quite Richard anymore. He had changed in hopes of a family again; Rose was just an unwanted tag along. She knew it, Bruce knew it, and the entire city of Gotham knew it. She was not looking forward to another, "training session", in which Bruce would beat her senseless and "Robin" wouldn't be able to say anything. She hated Robin. She hated how her brother was so easily transformed into, into a monster. He had lost his compassion, and the very little that he had left was being stripped away and hidden from Bruce Wayne. Not that Alfred's belts were much better, the pain and marks were as severe, but they were much easier to hide, and it wasn't as if it were acceptable for a seven year old to wear make-up. Letting out a sigh, she snatched the pillow off of the floor and tossed it back onto the floor. She stood; the wood flooring was a paralyzing cold to the young girl's feet. She lifted her foot but placed it down upon the realization, she was alone, she couldn't sleep, and if she had to spend one more night in that incessant room she would release the motherboard of tantrums. _

_"Great… Just great…" She growled, throwing her robe over herself. _

_"School couldn't be worse, nothing could be worse than this." She paused, "Could it?"_

_She sighed and walked towards her closet, slowly opening it to reveal a red jump-suit and cape. A red and ocean blue shawl, worn from ashes and dust. The jump-suit had obvious fire damage; the sleeves and pants were cringed and had permanent ashes within the fabric. She knelt beneath the damaged suit, clutching a picture frame to her chest, her head fell._

_"Mom, I just don't know… I don't know I love Rich… But…?" Her mumbles slurred together her sobs silently overcoming the tattered frame. "I just can't do this alone…"_

_She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, her head tightened in its clutch against the frame and herself. _

_"Shh…" The voice cooed. "You don't have to."_

_She slowly looked up, spacing the sobs with each breath. Her eyes blood-shot, her cheeks a strong magenta, her voice nasal, she peered at her company, her brother._

_"Richard?" She inquired, rubbing her irritated eyes with her plush sleeve._

_The figure knelt down next to her and wrapped its' arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He slowly patted her soaked hair and stifled a chuckle next to her ear as he held back his sobs he so longed to let free._

_"You don't have to Rose." He assured her. "You don't have to." He hushed. _

_She subtly distanced herself from her brother, stifling her cries._

_"Are… Are you sure?" She voice cracked as she was once again pulled into a tight embrace. _

_"Yeah Rose, I'm here…" He hushed. "I'll always be here." He smiled._

_"I promise."_

* * *

"He promised…" She muttered to herself, looking at her surroundings.

They had been for over two days, yet she's never cared to look at her surroundings. She had hoped that her brother-Robin would come for her by now; but he just wasn't as concerned anymore. She hadn't heard a word from him since she stormed out after their fight, she only had four days left and she had hoped that he would be there for her, if only for comfort, she wanted him there. She wanted, no she needed to know that he cared. She was currently sitting, leaning against an old cedar tree, Trent fallen in front of a tree diagonally adjacent to her. She pulled her satin bag over to her, wrapping the handle around her wrist. She let out a small smile before letting out a heart sigh and pulling herself into a standing position.

"It's now or never…" She mumbled, transforming into her wolf form and jetting off.

Trent had been getting the food and wood the past two days, she needed to do _SOMETHING_ and she'd rather have that something be on her terms over his. As sweet as he was, he was still a complete and total pervert. With that thought, she ran to a brook and transformed back into her true form. She sat on a large rock at the edge of the brook. She clutched her knees and the bag, staring at the water. She couldn't shake their faces, their voices. She couldn't shake the fact that they had accepted her, welcomed her as one of their own. Granted, she _was _Robin's sister, and if they hadn't Robin was sure to make a scene. Yet, she had welcomed, she felt as if she were a part of a family once more, that she was meant to find the Titans. It was Richard, his life. She couldn't shake Garth's face, his generosity, his good deeds for the pair he had just met, with no, well almost no, ulterior motives. They had agreed to take them in, not knowing anything about them. They were just trusted and welcomed. Perhaps leaving was a bad idea. Though, if her powers took over, she was sure to only bring destruction to them. She tucked her head between her bent knees and let out a sigh. She couldn't think that way; she couldn't think that way with the boy at the theater; she couldn't think like that all; she'd risk it all. If her emotions were to be riled up at this point, the destruction would only be greater. Still, she wanted them. She wanted comfort; she needed something, someone. Trent was there, but he only nodded and agreed with her, he was never quite a shoulder to cry on. He was a rock, but he was edgy, painful, she couldn't cry around him. He was too strong; he felt too strongly for her to see her struggle. She felt a presence behind her.

"Do… Do you want company?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sort of... Sorry. Guess you'll have to wait till next time.  
Raven: What's gotten into her? So depressing...  
Rose: Says the resident "Ice Queen".  
Aqua Lad: Ladies please.  
Robin: You're not getting either of them.  
Trent: Yeah. Take that fish boy. Rose is mine.  
Robin: No, Rose is in no position for this, and Raven is mine.  
Rose: What do you mean I'm in no position?! You let me leave?! Like THREE times... jerk...**


	15. My Severely Unlucky Day

**Hi, I had a long intro; but whatever. This chapter is purely a shipping of a couple. I am not very well affiliated with them, I watched their main episode, so I had a little bit to work off of. Sorry if they're out of character, and keep the requests coming.  
Raven: Well then... So... who was it last time?  
Rose: You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else Rae.  
Trent: It's obviously me so... There's no point. Salem14 does not own Titans  
Robin: No, it's me; obviously.  
Speedy: No way, it's me; you're both wrong.  
Aqua Lad: Gentlemen, it is I.  
Raven: Oh shut up; you're all wrong.  
Rose: Read and review.**

* * *

"Do… Do you want company?"

* * *

"Hello?" She sniffled, wiping her puffy eyes. He just smiled at her.

"Hello." He offered the hysterical girl his hand; she graciously put her hand on his as he sat nexto to her upon the rock.

"So, come here often?" He teased, elbowing the girl.

"I would, if I had any idea where I was." She pointed out, stifling back a laugh.

She covered her smile with her sleeve and stared at the boy, a super, in casual clothes, a yellow shirt and red shorts, with a yellow mask across his face, his auburn bangs meeting his mask, his gel had long since lost its' hold. The boy's light face held the lightest shades of pink mixed in, he had been crying too.

"Well… this _is _a nice place." He chuckled, nodding towards the brook.

"So what bring you to this heart break hide-away?" He inquired.

"My brother and my friend… _AND_ just about everyone else… It's kind of a _really_ long story…" She sighed.

"Well," He leaned back slightly, crossing his legs on the rock. "I got time."

"It's just; well I found them, after everything. And well I had to leave, and they just, they let me go…"

She looked to the boy, leaning backwards slightly to meet his masked eyes, still keeping her hold around her knees. Her smile infected him, yet a slight shock made him freeze.

"I don't know; I just…. So, what about you?" She eyed the boy to her left, his cocky grin plastered to the sky.

"Me? Well, I fell for this girl; this great girl, and she just… She gave up on me, a lot like you… I had something calling me; she just let me go." He let out a sigh. The wolf nudged him.

"Tell me about her."

"Call her Jinx."

* * *

_"Call her Jinx." He smiled. "Call her my unlucky clover. Call her whatever you like. She's perfect." Kid Flash babbled on. "She's just perfect." _

_"Whoa… Hold on there, buddy, no need to get carried away. She's just a chick." Beast Boy encouraged. _

_A ball of black energy slapped the changelings head. "Hey?!"_

_"She's a villain." Robin declared, eyeing his dear friend. _

_"She's not like that, she's different." Flash muttered to himself._

_"Yeah, we'll see about that…" Beast Boy lolled. _

_"You will." His foot slammed the ground as he flew off._

_"Jinx!" He called. "Jinx…"_

_The building was broken down, on a side of town that he had only visited to help his fellow Titans in stopping robberies, petty thefts, monsters, anything that threatened the city; yet that all seemed to fade away. The limelight didn't seem as important now; he didn't need petty girls throwing their underwear at him. He needed her. He wanted to give it all up, for her. _

_"Jinx…" He breathed, resting a hand on a ruined wall. _

_"Hello…" A soft voice greeted him. _

_The teen turned to face a pale girl with bright pink pigtails tied back in black ribbon. The girl wore a near floor knee length black and violet buttoned dress, and matching striped tights. Her hair looked like that of devil's horns, her soft voice was surprisingly cold, even when she had him cornered, and she had always had a certain pep about her. She was an honorary Titan, yet she was still NOT to be trusted. But he trusted her._

_"Jinx," His breath allowed him to smile. "It's you."_

_"What do you want Leo?" She scowled._

_"What are you talking about Lucky? I want you." He cooed._

_She cocked an eyebrow at the boy. _

_"Not in that perverted way, well yeah, I mean, but I want it in the real way too." He rambled. _

_"Does that make sense?" He inquired, banging his head against the wall. _

_"Stupid… Stupid…" He muttered, pounding the side. _

_Jinx stood for a moment, focusing on a pebble on the ground while her cheeks became increasingly darker shades of pink. She let out a sigh._

_"Yeah… Yeah it does." She looked to his clenched fist, a single red rose. _

_"Is that for me?" She inquired, causing the boy to pause and stare at the rose._

_"You're giving it to me in person this time?" Her thoughts flowed out._

_"Yeah, I mean, yeah…" He smiled at her. "You trust me?"_

_Her smile grew as she lunged for the boy, nearly tackling him, sending them both to the asphalt below. _

_"Yeah..." She propped herself up. "Yeah I do…"_

_He smirked up at her, nearly frozen by her beauty, her power._

_"Good." _

* * *

"Whoa…" The wolf smiled at him.

"Yeah…" The two stared at the babbling brook before them.

"She sounds great…" She added.

"Yeah…" He smiled. "She is."

* * *

_"God, Kid Flash!" Jinx screeched. _

_"What do I have to rob a bank just to hold your attention?" She inquired._

_Pipes and screens burst from her energy, from her anger._

_"You'd do that for me? I'm honored." He smiled. _

_The "unlucky" charm threw herself backwards onto her black couch. _

_"You know what I mean Leo." She sighed. _

_"I hate when you have to go like that." Her pain was evidently ruling off of her voice as she spoke. _

_"I know I'm sorry; I just can't help it sometimes, you know?"Her palms pushed at her eyebrows._

_"I guess it really is too late for me." She breathed._

_"It's never too late." His hand rested upon her shoulder._

_"You, know nothing about me!" She moved her shoulder from his reach. _

_"Jinx, I…" He allowed for a breath to escape his lips. _

_"We're done." She stood to face him, a small shock was sent through his body. _

_"Jinx…" _

_"We're done here." She walked to the door and faced him. "We're done." _

_Opening the door, she motioned towards him. He let out a sigh, seeing the seriousness of this situation. He gave in and walked towards her, only raising a finger in protest._

_"Done…" She shook her head._

_"Fine, I'm leaving." Flash declared._

_He left; he just ran off, as his energy diminished, he allowed himself to fall to the ground in a sigh. Jinx fell against her door. The pair let out sighs simultaneously, their palms in the faces as they let out silent sobs._

_"Jinx…"_

* * *

"Eh-hem…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thank you SO MUCH for the request, I hope I did a descent job, this is my first attempt at ANYTHING flinx, so, let me know...  
Rose: Aw...  
Raven: You are disgusting...  
Trent: Why not me...  
Gizmo: Haha, more, more...  
Kid Flash: Gizmo, what are you doing here?  
Gizmo: I... Uh...  
Jinx: We could ask you the same.  
Kid Flash: Jinx?  
Rose: Uh... read and review...  
Raven: Oh no...**


	16. X Communicated

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been side-tracked lately, I'm so sorry... So we left off last time with Flash and Rose in the woods...  
Trent: Where is Wonder Bread? He said he'd be here by now...  
Rose: What are you talking about?  
X: Babe...  
Rose: Jase? What are you doing here?  
Kid Flash: X...  
X: Salem14 does not own the Titans  
Rose: Read and review :)**

* * *

"Eh-hem…"

* * *

"Eh-hem..."

The pair eyed each other before turning to face the figure behind them.

"Long time no see; _Sunshine._"

* * *

_"Gah! I cannot believe him!" A fourteen year old Rose paces throughout a destroyed room._

_"Who does he think he is?" She mumbled._

_ A teenage boy, slightly older than Rose chuckles. He has dirty blonde hair and piercing pale blue eyes. He sits looking at the frantic girl. He stands to grab her shoulders._

_"Your protector." _

_"I don't need a protector! The gall of him, saying I can't hang out with you!" She ranted. _

_"Rose, you know he loves you, more than anything… and so do I. Rose look at him from his view." _

_"Fine…" She sighed, her eyes peeking to meet his, her hand caressing his face. _

_"You win; but that means you have to leave." She turned. _

_He was struck frozen by her beauty, her forwardness, the fact that she had given up so easily surprised the teen to say the least. His mouth opened to rebottle but closed into a satisfied smile. _

_"Are you okay?" Rose chuckled, looking at the teen._

_"Yeah…" He muttered. "it's… Just… you" He mumbled._

_"Me?" Rose inquired, a pale pink creeping across her face. _

_"Yeah…" He grabbed a confused Rose's wrist and made her eyes meet his. "You. You're beautiful." _

_His words melted with every breath and second gone by, her breathing seized as she stared into his pale sapphire eyes. _

_"I…" She muttered. "I'm… no-" Her thought process was thrown off._

_"Yes, you are." He pulled the distraught wolf closer. _

_"Jase?" Her voice trembled, begging for more information, something to clue her in. _

_"You're perfect." He assured, her eyes glued to his. _

_"Sunshine." _

* * *

"Jase?" Rose inquired, squinting at the man behind her.

His eyes covered by a mask with a vibrant red 'X' across the face and his apparel consisted of a black jumpsuit, his voice was distorted, but undoubtedly, the voice behind the distorter belonged to the face, the face of the pale eyed boy. The face of Jason Todd.

"X." Flash stood defensively, ready to attack at any moment.

The thief, taking note, took a similar stance, though he was more ready than Wally, without his suit.

"Stand down, both of you." Rose commanded, throwing herself from the large rock.

The wolf lodged herself between the hero and antihero, preventing a further restraint. She looked to Kid Flash.

"Enough…" She lowered her vocal pitch.

She turned to the thief.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" She inquired.

"Can't I come and visit an old friend?" He teased.

"As I recall, we were never _really_ friends." She retorted.

"True." He sneered. "But, Sunshine, I need some help…"

The wolf's eyebrows rose as Kid Flash stayed fist clenched ready to fight.

"Go Jase! We don't want you here!" Trent strayed from behind the trees.

X smiled at Rose, his most devious smile and turned to the wolf behind him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Trent; you never were good at hiding were you?" He smirked.

A red x shot from a cannon on his wrist and flew to Flash's face, blocking his eye sight.

"Hey! I can't see!" Wally flailed his arms as he failed to pry the x from his face.

Kid Flash grabbed a communicator from his pocket and called the leader, Boy Wonder; the communicator fell to the ground.

"Jase, you can't just go around blinding people!" Rose walked to Wally to calm him down.

She turned to the anti-hero, her eyes shot through his mask like daggers.

**"Jase? X!" Robin's muffled voice came from the communicator. **

"It's not permanent. Sweetheart." He advanced towards her. "Besides, if he wasn't, I couldn't do this."

In one swift motion X's signature mask was off and on the ground. Rose was frozen, her fears were confirmed; Red X was indeed Jason Todd and he was indeed before her.

"Jase, what are-"Rose's mutterings were cut short by a pair of arms wrapping around her sides, lifting her from the ground and a pair of strong lips crashing into her own. Her stubbornness

After a moment, he slowly placed her back onto the ground, breaking the kiss.

"**X!" Robin growled. **

The Boy Wonder's presence was unnoticed by the pair of star crossed lovers, but was indeed noticed by a certain scowling wolf. He shook his head and kicked the communicator towards the pair.

"X?" Trent pondered the name, the context; how did Wonder Bread know Jason?

"Rose, I need your help." Jason pleaded to the girl, her feet inches away from crushing the communicator. She nodded.

* * *

_"Rose! Rose, Sunshine?" Jason called. There was answer. _

_Tonight was the full moon and Rose had told Jason to stay away from her tonight, the night of their anniversary. _

_"Stay back! Please Jason stay back!" Rose pleaded from the shadows. _

_The boy started towards the source of the voice. _

_"Rose, what's going on? Where are you?" Jason rambled. _

_"Don't! Don't come any closer, please Jase, I don't want to hurt you!" Rose backed up against the wall. _

_"What are you talking about?" He walked towards her, their bodies' inches apart._

_"I have to leave Jase. Trent and I need to leave" She sighed. _

_"What?" X froze momentarily. "Why? Err… When? Where?" _

_Moments filled the gap between each breathy question. _

_"Tonight." She gulped and slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She shook her head. _

_"I don't know where."_

_He paused for a moment, contemplating the appropriate response for this. He could scream, pout, he could demand that she not leave, he could force her to give a reasoning, something; but why was he frozen? _

_"We have to leave and get away." Rose nodded. "That's all I can tell you."_

_Jason placed his hands upon Rose's petite shoulders, lifting her chin causing their eyes to meet._

_"Rose, I promise you, I will find you… If it takes years, I will find you. I won't give up, ever. I would walk to the ends of the earth for you, to hell and back. I promise I will find you." _

_Jason's speech was cut short by a pair of small strong arms wrapping themselves around his torso. A smile grazed his chest. _

_"Good." She smiled at him. _

* * *

_She looked down and sighed, "You might have to…"_

He smiled at her. "Good."

Rose distanced herself slightly from him, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, she smiled towards the ground.

"What is it Jase?"

"I need your help, with Robin."

* * *

**There you have it... X is back, I couldn't figure out who to bring in, so I figured this would work... But it's weird. Review if you have any suggestions as where to take the story...  
Rose: Jason Todd...  
Trent: Grr...  
Robin: Red X...  
Kid Flash: X...  
Rose: Review...**


	17. That's The Plan

**I know, I haven't updated in awhile, (don't kill me) and I had every intention of making this a Flinx, per request, but it didn't end up like that... There will be more Flinx throughout the story, but for now... not quite.  
Rose: Yay, we're back...  
RedX: We are...  
Trent: That's my line! Grr...  
RedX: Down boy down!  
KidFlash: Salem14 does not own Teen Titans  
Rose: Read and review :)**

* * *

"I need your help, with Robin."

* * *

_"I need your help, with Robin." _

_"What?" Rose backed up, onto the communicator causing it to shut off. _

_"What are you doing here Jase?" Trent inquired._

_"Imagine living like a king some day, singing along with every song you made… Searching for that person, the one that left you searching, trying… ha ha ha…" A small man sung, landing next to a stunned Flash. _

_"Gizmo?!" Wally nearly shouted._

_"Yeah, yeah kid…calm down. Don't get your panties all bunched up." He teased._

_"Jase?" Rose uttered, staring into the pale face of Jason Todd, her old friend. _

_"Mikron and I, along with a few others, need your help." He explained._

_"Why me?" The wolf stood dumbfounded, staring at them._

_"Because, you're the only one that can help." A girl with pink pig tails walked from behind the trees. _

_"Jinx?" Kid Flash babbled. Her cheeks flashed a hot pink before returning to her usual pale color. _

_"You're our last shot." She explained, avoiding the teen's gaze._

_"What do you need me to do?" She breathed. _

_The trio exchanged glances before giving each other and the wolf a reassuring smirk. _

_"Hail Mary, forgive me. Blood for blood Hearts beating; come at me, this is war." _

_"Jinx, what are you doing with these guys?" Kid Flash grabbed the teen's arm. _

_The girl simply ignored him and pushed through towards her fellow mates surrounding the wolf. _

_"So, do you understand? This is the only way." Jinx informed her. _

_"There's no other-" Jason began. _

_"I get it." Her words were cold and emotionless. "It's the only way…" _

_Her eyes like daggers, met the pale blue orbs of Jason Todd, before turning away. _

_"I've always understood." She pushed through the crowd and walked off into the woods, a lone wolf straggling behind her. _

_"You don't have to do this you know…" He shrugged, transforming into his human self next to her. _

_"Yes I do…" She marched off._

"Rose!" Robin called, running through the trees and bushes of the teen's hideaway.

Rose sat cross-legged on a large rock near the brook, her hair flowing in a small breeze, her torn jeans and Eagles jersey tattered with mud. The large jersey's left sleeve hung off of her miniscule shoulders.

"Robin." Rose whispered, her thoughts roaming free. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here. I am your brother." Robin approached the girl.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show." Her words flew from her mouth.

"Why wouldn't I show up?" Robin placed himself on the corner of the rock Rose was plastered to.

Her porcelain face turned to him, their eyes meeting for the first time that night.

"Because, you want to know my friends…" She smirked.

"Friends?" Robin scooted backwards.

"My friends," She repeated. "X."

Robin tensed as a breeze overcame his back, a warm breath hit the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Rose?" He pleaded. The girl turned away.

"He won't hurt you. He's here to keep you safe." She assured, careful not to make eye contact.

Robin's pulse raced at 90 beats a minute as her slowly turned to the metallic masked face of Red X, Jason Todd. In a swift motion, Robin was on the ground in a blur, unconscious.

"Didn't I tell you that would work?" X chimed.

"Bring him to the tower. He'll be safe there." Rose stared at the babbling brook.

"You have one night. That's it Jason." Her usually chipper voice was now horribly stoic.

"If you leave on scratch on him," She breathed a smile. "You're done." She turned to the boy.

"Got it?" She smirked.

Through his mask, his smirk turned into a wide grin as his face leaned down to hers.

"Got it; Sunshine." He gave a wink at the second part of his assurance, lifting Robin to his back.

Rose stood with him.

"So, how do you know bird boy?" X inquired.

"He's my brother." Her voice lacked emotion as the two journeyed to the edge of the forest.

"He was."

Silence overcame the two. Jason was baffled, Rose was Robin's sister? How had he never noticed before? But Rose, she was so perfect. Two years was a long time.

"So, Wonder Bread's your brother?" He allowed himself to speak. Rose simply nodded.

"How come I've never met him?" He nudged her.

"He's been gone since I was little." Her stoic voice reined.

Through her monotone, stoic voice, Jason could still detect the slightest remnants of pain. A wall, that was crumbling down before him.

"He hasn't been around for a while."

"MIA, huh?" Jason mused.

"Something like that." She looked to the man beside her.

Robin began to stir, his eyes slowly flickered, his state changed.

The trio met Trent at the entrance to the forest.

"Jase." Rose turned to X. "If you so much as hurt a hair on his head, you done for." She assured.

"Wouldn't dream of it love." He smirked.

"Sure Jase." She nodded to Robin. "Make sure he gets home safe. Tonight Jase, no playing around."

She turned to Trent. "We have but one more day, until our powers are the greatest, the most dangerous." Her smirk turned to a frown.

"Go." She urged. Jason nodded as the two wolves turned and headed off, walking a few feet before transforming.

Jason shook his head and headed in the opposite direction.

"I know you're awake." X told Robin, still facing the roads before him.

"You have a few options here. I can let you down and you can walk home, I can carry you and chuck you into the bay, or I can put you down and we can go after Rose." He explained.

_"He's coming for me?" Rose asked, the question was more addressed to herself than anyone. _

_"Yes." Gizmo answered. X shook his head at the small teen, he was never a large fan of Gizmo, but business was business. And this was Rose, his Rose. He found this offer eerily hard to refuse._

_"He's going to end up killing himself or worse…" Rose's thoughts trailed._

_"What's worse than-"Gizmo's question awarded him a slap in the back of the head from X, the two exchanged dirty looks and turned to the wolf._

_"We need to catch him." X stated, "Bring him back, safely." _

_"Why do you care about him?" She asked the teens._

_"The real question is, why does he care so much about you?" X looked to the girl. _

_Her head fell as she rubbed her arm. "I don't know…" _

_"Leave the girl alone." Jinx urged from behind X, pushing him aside, only to be stopped by Kid Flash. _

_"Jinx…" His eyes pleaded. _

_"Jase… why are you here?" Rose blurted out._

_"Raven called Jinx, saying she was worried, that Robin hasn't been home for days; that he'd gone for you." A small smile plastered itself on the small girl's face at the mention of Raven's name. _

_"She did…" Rose smiled. _

_"Yes, Jinx found me, and here we are…" X shrugged._

_"What did she tell you?" Rose inquired._

_"That Robin was going mad, going to kill himself over some girl. Naturally, it didn't strike my interest too much, but out of curiosity, I asked about the girl. She said it was you…" He smiled. "Now that struck my interest in helping her…"_

_"Naturally..." Rose mused._

_"Why is the freak here?" Gizmo and X exchanged glances as they asked their final question._

_"The kid? He and his girl broke up; I'm guessing the pink girl over there… He showed up before you guys. He said they were in love…" Rose looked to the pair. "I'm not so sure…" _

_"They were…." Gizmo scowled. "He changed her, made her good." _

_"Goody-two shoes!" Gizmo blurted. _

_"Yeah…" Rose's eyebrows rose to the small teen. _

_"He stopped caring about her, there are only so many nights that you can stand being stood up." X looked to Kid Flash. "With speed, that shouldn't have been an issue."_

_"Yet it was." Gizmo added. _

_"Right…" Rose sighed. She looked to X. _

_"I think we both know how that feels Rose." He nudged her._

_Her face turned to a scowl as she smacked the teen's metallic armor._

"Sunshine…"

* * *

**There you have it, I promise I will do more Flinx later on... read and review... Love Salem14  
Rose: whoa...  
Gizmo: Crud! Snot! I didn't plan my revenge!  
Rose: But you were acting good!  
Gizmo: Oh... yeah...  
RedX: Just read and review! Gizmo!  
Gizmo: Ha ha ha!**


	18. The Red And The Robin

**I'm back and trying my best to keep with the updates, I don't know how much longer the story will be, but for now I am still updating, please review and tell me any suggestions. Thank you.  
Rose: We're just here for your pleasure...  
Trent: My doll is staying with me!  
RedX: In your dreams wolf boy!  
KidFlash: Read and Review...  
Jinx: Children... Salem14 does not own the rights to the Teen Titans**

* * *

"Sunshine…"

* * *

"So tell me again why I should trust you." Robin sneered, walking aside the masked Red X.

"I don't see how you have much choice; this is your sister…" He continued on.

"Why are you helping me?" Robin inquired.

"I don't want to see her hurt again." X sighed.

"Why do you even care?" Robin snapped.

"Because someone has to!" He looked to the Boy Wonder. "Who's going to if I don't?"

Jason quickly turned from the infuriated leader, an enemy. He continued to barge on.

"I will…" Robin growled, continuing on.

"She can't be hurt again." X breathed, earning a raised eyebrow from the leader behind him.

"What?" Robin's mouth gaped.

_"Jase-Stop!" Rose screeched. _

_"What?"He breathed, staring at the infuriated wolf before him._

_That was their fifth fight that week, the second one that day. He was not getting onto the wolf's good side. She was to leave that night._

_"UH! Why can't you just acknowledge anything? Just for once?!" She bellowed. _

_"Rose?" His voice quieted down._

_"Goodbye Jason." She looked to him. "Farewell Jason Todd, I hope you're happy… now!" _

_She slammed the door behind her and left a frazzled Jason plopping himself against the arm of a broken down leather couch. His breath slowed down as his eyes stayed glued to the door waiting for her to return. He had stayed in his position, his heart racing and slowing to a miniscule beat in his chest. She would not return, not at all. She was only supposed to leave for a few days, slowly the times blurred as roses after roses rotted within themselves on each counter. After weeks, there was a knock at the door. Racing to the light knock, he nearly fell from his door. She wasn't there, it wasn't her; it was a confused Trent. Jason's hopeful and breathy smile, quickly transformed into a large frown. The frown would not leave his face until his encounters with the Titans. He had never figured out his infatuation with fighting the Titans and aggravating them until recently, when he had seen them with Rose. Her only message was a note that expressed her hatred, ripped in two, she had written her love to him and ripped it in two, sending it with Trent to give to the soon to be thief._

Jason Todd fell to his knees on the sidewalk, a Titan behind him. Not just any Titan, but Robin, Rose's brother, Jason's victim with unconditional hatred for him. Why was Jason finding comfort in the presence of an enemy?

"Jinx found me, she wanted help." X quickly explained. "She knew you were going crazy."

"Sure..." Robin continued.

* * *

_"Jason!" The petite magenta haired teen called. "Jason…"_

_"What do you want Jinx?" Jason sneered. "You know you haven't been welcome since you went those lunatics…" _

_"Please Jase…" Jinx ran to the unmasked thief and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. _

_X slowly let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Again?"_

_Jinx nodded against his strong chest and buried her face in his cotton shirt. _

_"Oh Jinx…" He sighed. _

_The pair was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jinx quickly wiped her tears from her face, slowly releasing Jason, knowing that Kid Flash was indeed behind the door. _

_"That's him…" She choked. Jason approached the door, keeping an eye on the sorceress as he opened the old cedar to a depressed Titan. _

_"Hey Jase… is Jinx here?" Wally muttered his question, fully aware of the evident answer. _

_"She is." He answered, eyeing the sorceress in preparation to cast a spell of misfortune upon the Titan. _

_A bolt of electricity was sent from the floor upwards against his spine. _

_"Ow…" He rubbed his back. "Look Jinx…" He sighed, releasing the bouquet from his hand. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't make our date…"_

_"Kid Flash, fastest kid alive… Come on Leo, if you really wanted to have been there, you would have!" She scowled. Her posture indicated another attack was soon to be commencing. _

_Flash quickly ran before her. "I truly am sorry." He placed his hand atop of her clenched fists._

_"Get off of me!" Jinx sent electricity coursing through his bones. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. _

_"Just leave Leo… please." Jinx pleaded. _

_"Fine…" Wally stood himself up and walked towards the door. "But because I want to, not because I have to…" _

_"Sure Leo." Jinx closed the door as he jetted off down the hallway. _

_Jinx shook her pale head as her communicator went off. _

_"Hello?" She answered the yellow device as X backed up out of view. _

_"Jinx, Robin's gone insane, he's run off after some girl… She's gone off to the woods just north of you." Raven's monotonous voice explained. "You need to get to her and bring him back." _

_"How am I supposed to find this girl?" Jinx's hand slid down her fragile face. _

_"I am sending you her coordinates, other than that, she's a girl in the woods. Do you need more information?" Raven retorted. _

_"Well, what's her name?" Jinx gave in._

_"Her name's Rose." X's eyes widened, Jinx raised her eyebrows. _

_"Yeah, I'll find her…" Jinx agreed. She nodded with her hand over her face. _

_The call ended as she looked up at Jason, standing frozen in the corner. _

_"Suit up; we're going to find this Rose chick." Jinx commanded. _

"Let's go!" X shook his head as he ran off, Robin stood before trailing behind.

"Where are we going to now?" Robin screamed, flailing his arms at the thief.

"I know where she's gone to…" X screamed.

* * *

"Rose?" Trent nudged the girl to his side.

"Yes…" She shook her head and looked up at her constant, her rock, her _protector. _"Sorry…"

"I think we should get some food, we won't be able to fight on an empty stomach." Trent mused.

Rose allowed a small smile to creep upon her face. "That's true…" Her smile grew.

"Alright…" She ran ahead. "Last one there buys!" She called back. The pair ran off into unparalleled melancholy and pain. The pair ran off into the small village of their doom, as nightfall approached.

* * *

**Alright, well please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews, I write for you as well as writing for myself.  
Trent: Told you! She's mine!  
RedX: Oh please...  
Rose: Guys...  
Jinx: Read and review...  
Raven: At least I was ACTUALLY mentioned in this one... Since it's "about" me!  
Rose: Heehee... Please review... more semi-flinx to come 3  
Jinx: Oh goody... **


	19. The Final Days

**Alright, so don't kill me... I've had guard and school, and it was really hard to write anything, just sit down and write you a whole chapter... Also, I see there has been some confusion, Ram is Rose's alter-ego. They are the same person. I am so so sorry for the wait...  
Raven: Sure you are...  
Robin: It better be good.  
Rose: Oh shut it you two! You're such fuddy duddies... Salem14 does not own teen titans, just me and Trent :) Read and review everyone... :)  
Trent: It has been so hard... going on... MCR... No!  
Rose: Enjoy... **

* * *

_"Alright…" She ran ahead. "Last one there buys!" She called back. The pair ran off into unparallel able melancholy and pain. The pair ran off into the small village of their doom, as nightfall approached._

* * *

"Rose…?" Trent broke the silence as the she wolf stuffed a spoonful of cherry gelato into her mouth, the juice overflowing from her mouth to look like blood. Her eyes perked up as she looked to her friend, who could not control his laughter.

"What?" Rose mumbled, allowing more melted juices to fall from her mouth. She giggled as she realized what was causing his uncontrollable laughter. She playfully punched his arm. "Playing" along, he rubbed it as if it hurt.

"I was just thinking…" Trent mumbled. Rose looked at her friend once more as he paused along the emptied sidewalk, the moonlight illuminating the path before them.

"Yes Trent?" Rose looked to the wolf towering from behind her. Her eyes enlarged as the moon danced across her irises.

"We still have one more day… One more day until, you know…" Trent went on.

Rose rolled her hazel eyes, running her free hand through her tattered hair in exhaustion. "Don't remind me."

"Well, we have one more day until the Titans, Red, and everything and everyone comes against us…" He looked to her. "Why not have a little fun?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up in curiosity as she eyed the shaking wolf. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well… I did have a few ideas…" The teen smirked.

* * *

"Robin let's go!" X commanded as the Boy Wonder rolled around unconscious, in a shrub, making a mockery of himself, Jason, Rose, and Bruce.

"Five more minutes Alfred…" Robin motioned towards the teen towering over him to leave.

Jason let out a sigh as he inhaled readying himself to shout. "Hey! Is that Robin? BOY WONDER? HEY ROBIN, HAVE YOU SEN MY FRIEND? RICHARD? RICHARD GRAYSON?"

Robin shot up shushing the screaming villain. "Shut up! Do you know who can hear you?" His tone was hushed and serious. Jason chuckled at the disgruntled Grayson. In a twisted way, Richard had similar attributes to that of his sister, some of which had attracted Jason in the first place.

"Yeah, about half of the east coast can hear me…" He smirked. "And the other half…"

Richard shushed the villain once more.

* * *

"_Jason…" Rose squealed as Jason chased her. Her giggles could soothe his mind, upon meeting Rose, crime in his life had dropped, and he had found another way to find joy. _

"_Rose." He smirked against her neck. He continued to tickle here, causing a chorus of uncontrollable laughter to escape from her lips. _

"_Jase!" She squealed. "Jase, stop, stop it…" She giggled, throwing the teen from atop of her. _

"_Whatever you say Princess." He smiled at the girl, leaning towards her. _

"_Sunshine…" His thoughts escaped his lips as the love of his life turned to face him, her eyes pure and full of joy. _

"_Yeah Jase, what is it?" She leaned towards the brunette to her left. _

"_I love you…" He breathed. _

_Rose froze as Jason caught his breath. "Yeah… well…" _

"_Sunshine…?" Jason reached towards her._

* * *

"Sunshine…"X sighed. He was far past his chance for recovery and redemption, and yet he still found himself helping a quote un-quote hero, and risking his life for a second chance at the one who changed him. Jason's head fell. "I'm sorry…"

Robin eyed the villain before him, as the pair ran their dry hands through their greasy hair. Neither had slept for days, and when one tried, the other would just harass them until they could get back on the wolves trail. The two both new that the pair's trail would be hottest tomorrow, the day of their transformation, but by then, they would be too late. By then, their full power could harnessed and unleashed on innocent civilians. Neither had seen Rose at full rage, and neither wished to have that horrific memory engraved into their brains. They had seen her fury at pure annoyance, and even that struck fear into both of the boys. A frenzied Rose could cause the Titans to lose faith in her justness and place in the world.

* * *

"_Rose Elizabeth Grayson!" Richard's mother called. "If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss your first day of kindergarten!" _

_Richard smiled to his mother from across the breakfast table, eating a slice of toast, that his mother had just finished buttering. The woman smiled to her young son before returning her attention back to the stairs leading to a frazzled Rose's bedroom._

"_Rose!" She called again._

"_I'M COMING!" A young Rose replied. The small brunette came pounding down the old steps. Her hair was tied in two long pig-tail braids, coming together in pink flowery lace. Her dress a plaid pink, her teeth sparkling, her Mary-Janes tied. _

"_Why don't you look precious?" Her mother cooed, causing the pair's father to look up from the morning's paper and rub her head, the small girl eyeing her mother. _

"_I look ridiculous." She stated flatly. "Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?"_

"_Because, a young lady should look proper, not like a runt running around in Richard's hand-me-downs." Her mother retorted, earning a snort from the miniscule Richard, still on his same piece of toast._

_His father eyed the snorting child, "Son, it is your job to protect your sister; we won't be around forever, and you'll have to look after her one day."_

* * *

"We have to find her." Robin sighed.

* * *

**It's a look back as to what Rose really means to them... I'm sorry it's so short, feel free to comment or send me suggestions, I'll try to work them in there... And I promise I'll try to update more often...  
Rose: You better!  
Trent: Rose...?  
Rose: I want to see what you were smirking about Trent...  
Trent: It was nothing babe, you're just so cute...  
Rose: Uh huh, sure...  
Trent: Review and read...(?) I guess...  
Rose: Bye!**


	20. The Final Hours

**Okay, so this probably isn't going to be a chapter but a response to recent review. Okay, FIRST of all, you say "no offense" but we all know damn well you meant to offend. I write in the description that there would be multiple pairings and I wasn't sure where I was going with this. I understand that this isn't EXACTLY what you expected, but there is absolutely no need to be rude. Also, you say my OC is not a believable character, but a "Mary Sue", this is fiction. And I'm sorry that my writing abilities are not up to your level, but if you'll note, I'm fifteen, I didn't major in literature, I don't publish stories on the side. I am a FRESHMAN in high school, and in eighth grade when I got the idea for the story. And I'm sorry for those of you who don't feel the same, but this needed to be addressed. And keep track of my damn characters? I mean come on, I told you I was busy I apologized for it, cut me some slack... Oh and X was not involved with Rose since childhood, when Speedy left to become a titan and learn under Green Arrow, she met X, who was Jason, as a TEENAGER and when they ended he took on the identity of Red X and became a villain. Also, I repeatedly mentioned my OC in my summary, and FINALLY the story is not over, it does not say complete, but IN PROGRESS. Raven will be coming back into the story with the climax along with several other Titans, so please calm down. Also, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Don't review. Don't bad mouth a story to others who might enjoy it. BESIDES when I did right about Rob/Rae, no one seemed interested in that particular part of the story, thank you and goodbye.**

* * *

**So, I guess some people liked the RobRae, well, Raven, IS coming back... so yeah...  
Raven: FINALLY!  
Rose: That's it? No hints today?  
Trent: Nope... She's playing with us now...  
Kid Flash: I thought you weren't making this a chapter...?  
Beast Boy: Well DUDE! Obviously she is... she's not just gonna tell some guy off and end it that way... Right?  
Rose: Right... AND on that note, Salem14 does not own the Teen Titans...  
Beast Boy: Read and review... :3**

* * *

_"We have to find her." Robin sighed._

* * *

"Trent? Trent!" Rose called to the unconscious werewolf before her. She shook him as she sighed, her face falling to his chest. "Trent…" She looked down to his pale face, "Trent, we only have a few more hours, but please, I know that we can make it if we just keep going…" She sobbed.

Little did the sobbing girl know that she was being watched. Slade had taken note of the pair's power, along with several members of the Brotherhood of Evil. They had seen what the small girl could do, and knew that the key to harnessing her power laid within the tall, muscular, and tan protector, the boy wolf, Trent. They, however, did not actually cause this scene. They hadn't poisoned the waters, or shot him with a tranquilizer, the boy had collapsed on his own two feet, under his own weight, due to his own causes. They had however, hoped to trap the teen later on, before that night's transformation. No, Trent, had fallen of heartbreak. She had kissed him, and he her; but he knew that the night's events would never hold truth. Yet, still, the girl sobbed on. She knew the truth, and yet, she had lived in her fantasy. In her fantasy, the two would just go on forever, they would hide from the transformations, carefully tucked away, and she would return to her brother and they would live on, together. That wasn't reality. The reality of the situation was that, she and Trent were on the lamb. They were running from the truth. In Rose's case, she was running from the truth. She just wanted to live the life she had dreamed up for the two of them, yet, she couldn't move on and accept the truth as it was. The world was changing, Rose's world was changing. She couldn't face her past; she wanted to ignore it, yet the truth kept popping up in her world. Speedy had taught her that. Jason had taught her confidence. Trent had taught her strength and resistance. Robin had cared for her, for the short span of influence he had in her life. Yet, the lesson that stuck with the girl that stuck out in her mind was the lesson that Wally had taught her. Even though the pair had only been friends for a short time, he had already made a large impact on the young wolf's life. Wally had taught her, that no matter what, love, and truth, will always find a way in the end. To Rose, that lesson was the most important of all. It rained true in her eyes, and her heart, in this situation that was the only though running through her head.

_"Trent!" She squealed. The pair had been walking for hours, and he had just tackled to her to the ground, in his full wolf form. She looked to his eyes and gulped. "Trent…?"_

"Something bad happened here…." Raven looked around the road, stray chunks of hair and blood stains coated the grass near the park. She had used her powers to track the pair of wolves down and teleport to them, but by the time she arrived, they were gone. The sorceress couldn't pull up a trace from either of them. She had figured X would pick up her trace and the two would join her, but they hadn't.

_"Rose….? Rose!" _

She walked over towards a bench and noticed a small yellow device on the ground, with dried blood stains on it, hairs caught around the antenna.

_"Shit, shit, shit…" _

_"Rose! Rose! Rose, please wake up…" _

Raven's breath heaved. Her skin became ice cold as she slowly sat upon the bench. She raised her hand to see it coated in fresh blood. Something was definitely not right.

_"Why hello Ram, Robin…" _

* * *

**So, what do you think, if you guys say so, I'll write more for you all. Just tell me what you want... what pairings, what focus... Please.  
Rose: Yeah, it's not easy coming up with this all out of thin air... :P  
Trent: Well... that escalated quickly...  
Beast Boy: What happens next? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! DOES HE MAKE IT? DOES SHE?  
Cyborg: Does Beast Boy come back into the story?  
Beast Boy: YEAH!... Wait... HEY!  
Raven: That's all... Review, and... begone!  
Robin: Chill Rae, you're coming back in with me...  
Raven: ... :3 ...  
Rose, Trent, BB, Cyborg, Speedy, X, KidFlash, Jinx, and Argent: AWWWn: !  
Raven: Hey!  
Robin: Uh...  
Rose: Hahahahaha  
Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinth-  
Beast Boy: Bye Rae...  
Raven: BEAST BOY! ARGH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT RIGHT-  
X: Well, good bye everyone... **


End file.
